We and They
by FiFaSket29
Summary: Chapter 10 Up! disilah semua pertanyaan akan terjawab.. apa yang terjadi? apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini?/'Apa aku belum cerita ya? aku ini sudah menikah..'/'Rumahku kan disini..'/'Kau cantik… '/ all chara now! Please Read and Review.. the last chapter..
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO… Minna-sama.. akhirnya setelah sekian lama akun FanFic-nya FiFa bisa dibuka lagi. FiFa juga bingung entah kenapa akun ini tiap dibuka error melulu akhirnya (*maaf, FiFa jadi curcol*).. oia sekedar memberitahu kalau nanti akan ada perubahan demi kepentingan cerita.. Okay.. Show must go on..**

 **Here we go.. Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Tampak siswa siswi begitu antusias setelah sekian lama tidak kesekolah. Begitu juga dengan Sakuragaoka High School (SHS). SHS merupakan sebuah sekolah elit dan terpopuler di Jepang. Tidak sembarang orang yang dapat memasuki sekolah ini, hanya 10 persen siswanya yang berasal dari kalangan biasa karena kepintaran meraka sehingga mendapatkan beasiswa. SHS didirikan oleh Karasuma corp. dan diminati banyak pengusaha lain untuk berinvestasi. Saham terbesar dimiliki oleh Nishikiori grup. Pengusaha-pengusaha ini juga memanfaatkan kepopuleran SHS untuk anaknya bersekolah.

"Hwaa aku tidak sabar memulai tahun ini" ucap seorang gadis berambut tosca

"Benar, aku juga tidak sabar memperkenalkan klub music kita kepada siswa baru" timpal pemuda berambut hitam pendek.

"Hei lihat, itu Kagaya Kazune" ucap seorang gadis berambut model short-cut

"Kagaya Kazune memang benar-benar keren" tambah gadis lainnya

"Tapi sayang, Kazune-kun penerima beasiswa. Ia sama sekali tidak kaya"

Kagaya Kazune? Anda mengenalnya? Ia adalah satu dari 10 persen siswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa, itu membuktikan bahwa seorang Kagaya Kazune adalah siswa yang sangat pintar. Sosok seorang Kazune mampu memikat setiap siswa SHS. Rambut pirangnya, postur tubuhnya dan yang paling menghanyutkan adalah tatapan mata biru safirnya. Sebagian orang menyindirnya karena jumlah materi yang ia miliki tidak sebanyak siswa pada umumnya yang bersekolah di SHS. Kagaya Kazune, pemuda cool dengan sejuta misteri didalamnya.

"Ha-hai Kagaya-kun" sapa gadis berambut model short-cut tadi. Namun hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Kazune, ia tetap berjalan melewati kumpulan siswi-siswi itu.

"Sombong sekali, apa ia tidak pernah diajarkan caranya tersenyum? Kalau bukan karena beasiswa ia tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki disini" ucap gadis lain

"Hush jaga bicaramu! Nanti Kagaya-kun dengar"

"ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pemuda dari belakang dua gadis itu.

"Ni-nishikiori-san"

"Kalian sedang membicarakan Kagaya-kun?"

"Tidak sama sekali" jawab kedua gadis itu cepat.

"Yasudah aku masuk duluan ya." Pemuda itu berjalan menuju gedung sekolah

"Nishikiori Michiru memang pangeran sekolah yang sempurna ya"

Nishikiori Michiru atau Micchi, pewaris tunggal Nishikiori grup. Pemuda ini sangat populer di SHS, bukan hanya karena keluarganya pemilik saham terbesar tetapi juga wajah ceria dan bersahabat. Sifatnya yang easy-going disukai oleh setiap siswi maupun siswa SHS. Karena itulah Michiru dinobatkan sebagai pangeran SHS. Michiru juga seringkali mewakili sekolah dalam setiap olimpiade nasional maupun Internasional, kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Ciri khasnya yaitu warna iris yang berbeda pada setiap bola mata.

Acara tahun ajaran baru dan penyambutan siswa baru dimulai. Tampak beberapa siswa yang mengantuk bahkan tertidur karena pengarahan dari kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik SHS, Karasuma Kirihto. Setelah acara yang membosankan selesai dilanjutkan dengan perkenalan klub sekolah dan berakhir pada acara hiburan dari seorang penyanyi yang sedang naik daun. Pemuda itu naik keatas pentas dengan santai. Melihat itu seluruh siswi terkagum-kagum pada penyanyi muda itu.

"KYAAA! Jin-kun! Itu Jin-kun!" pekik gadis berambut violet

"Ternyata gossip itu benar. Kuga Jin akan bersekolah diSHS" ucap gadis lain

"Bagaimanapun juga charisma seorang Kuga Jin tidak dapat dielakkan"

"Dari yang kubaca di majalah Kuga Jin itu playboy looh"

"Biar saja, kau pikir aku peduli?"

Kuga Jin. Penyanyi muda, terkenal, berkharisma juga mempunyai saham diSHS. Jin baru saja membeli beberapa saham SHS dan oleh sebab itu ia dapat memasuki SHS, srategi marketing. Kuga Jin adalah pemuda yang sebenarnya ramah terhadap siapa saja, namun akan berbeda ketika ia berhadapan 'anti-fans-nya' meskipun tidak ditanggapi serius tapi setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lebih tegas. Sanyangnya Jin yang terkenal itu merupakan seorang playboy, mungkin karena ia berkecimpung di dunia hiburan dan membuat ia sedikit terseret. Dibalik senyum ramahnya terdapat pahit kehidupan yang ia tidak simpan kepada siapapun.

Setelah penampilan Kuga Jin berakhir maka berakhir pula acara penyambutan sekolah. Siswa kembali ke kelas yang langsung tertera di papan pengumuman SHS. Siswa juga harus mengikuti perkenalan dengan guru yang akan menjadi wali kelas mereka nanti.

"Yaaah, kita tidak sekelas lagi"

"apa-apaan ini! Masa' aku sekelas dengan gadis seperti dia sih? Menyebalkan sekali"

"gadis, siapa?"

"siapa lagi, Karasuma Rika"

"ooh.. kalau begitu semoga beruntung"

"YATTA! Aku sekelas dengan Nishikiori-san! YATTA!"

Apakah anda mengenalnya? Karasuma Rika. Terdengar familiar bukan? Ya benar. Kepala sekolah yang berpidato tadi. Karasuma Rika, anak dari pemilik sekolah Karasuma Kirihto. Karasuma Rika juga memiliki kakak yang merupakan angkatan dari SHS. Karasuma Kirio dan Karasuma Kirika, mereka berua adalah lulusan terbaik selama SHS berdiri. Kembali ke sosok seorang Rika. Ia gadis arogan yang sangat tidak disenangi diSHS, tetapi karena kekuasaannya terpaksa beberapa murid bersahabat dengannya. Awalnya Rika tidak begitu arogan tetapi karena sindiran-sindiran siswa dibelakangnya ia menjadi berbuat lebih.

Kelas 11A, kelas terbaik yang disediakan SHS. Didalamnya terdapat fasilitas lengkap serta siswa berprestasi yang mampu mengangkat nama SHS lebih tinggi lagi. Di kelas ini semuanya telah diatur, siapa siswa didalamnya, siapa wali kelasnya, pembagian struktur organisasi bahkan denah kelas yang membuat siswa tidak bias duduk di tempat yang ia sukai. Wali kelas 11A pun memasuki kelas.

"sebelumnya maaf atas keterlambatan saya, nama saya Fujiwara Mizuki. Saya akan memimbing kalian semua selama setahun ini" ucap Fujiwara-sensei. Fujiwara-sensei terbilang guru yang paling kompeten dan independen di usia mudanya. Ia seringkali berpakaian kasual mengutamakan kerapian dan keindahan.

"baiklah sebelum perkenalan satu persatu. Ada dua murid baru yang akan berjuang bersama kalian. Ayo silahkan masuk" ucap Fujiwara-sensei. Musuklah seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua berdiri didepan kelas bersebelahan dengan meja Fujiwara sensei.

"Ayo kenalkan diri kalian" ucap Fujiwara-sensei

"Kalian pasti sudah megenalku, tapi karena ini resmi ya sudah. Namaku Kuga Jin, panggil saja dengan panggilan yang paling kalian sukai, Jin-kun, Kuga-san atau apalah itu. Aku akan sangat senang apabila kita dapat bekerjasama dan saling berprilaku baik. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Kuga Jin sambil membungkuk (salam bagi masyarakat jepang). Meskipun sedikit terkesan sombong tapi Jin mengakiri perkenalannya dengan baik.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hanazono Karin. Siswa pindahan dari Osaka. Mohon bantuannya" ucap gadis berambut twintail.

"Hanazono?" ucap salah satu siswi

"Kau anak dari Hanazono Misha kan? Desainer terkenal Jepang bahkan diakui negara di Eropa dan Amerika"

"Tuan putri Osaka. Putrid dari Hanazono Kotarou pebisnis sukses. Bahakan masuk 'Top Ten Enterprenur'. Teryata putri pasangan sempuna itu juga sangat sempurna."

"huh? Satu lagi yang masuk lewat jaringan dengan sekolah"

"pasti ia hanya tuan putri yang manja"

"tidak bisa apa-apa"

"menghancurkan nama baik SHS"

BRAK!

Semua murid tersentak kaget atas apa yang Fujiwara-sensei lakukan.

"Sekali lagi kalian membual dan menghancurkan image SHS dimata siswa baru, tidak segan-segan saya akan menghukum kalian" ucap Fujiwara-sensei dengan nada dingin.

Hanazono Karin, gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum miring atas apa yang diterimanya di hari pertama sekolah. Karin tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa mungkin dirinya tidak sepintar ataupun secerdas umumnya siswa dikelas ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk bisa menggapai batas ketentuan masuk di kelas ini. Guratan senyum yang awalnya ramah berubah jadi senyum terpaksa itu tidak mengubah parasnya yang cantik. Karin berjanji pada dirinya akan mengubah persepsi siswa dikelas ini tentang dirinya. Itu pasti!

"sudah, jangan dipikirkan ucapan mereka. Orang-orang yang iri memang seperti itu. Tapi, Fujiwara-sensei keren sekali, seperti pembela kebenaran" bisik pemuda disebelah Karin, mendengar ucapan pemuda itu Karin hanya tersenyum.

"Hanazono-san, anda duduk di bangku nomor 16 di dekat jendela bagian kiri" ucap Fujiwara-sensei

"baik sensei" Karin pun bejalan kea rah bangku yang dimaksud

"dan anda Kuga-san, duduk di bangu nomor 24. Di pojok kiri tepatnya dibelakang Hanazono-san" perintah Fujiwara sensei

"Hai sensei" Jin juga berjalan ke bangku nya. Saat sampai di bangkunya, Jin sedikit menggeser kursi Karin agar Karin menghadap kearahnya.

"ada apa, Kuga-san" bisik Karin

"haha tidak. Namaku Kuga Jin, salam kenal ya. Dan juga panggil aku Jin-kun, oke?" jawab Jin

"baiklah, terima kasih kau telah menghiburku tadi" ucap Karin

"memang sudah pekerjaanku"

"Baiklah, silahkan saling berkenalan dengan teman sekelas kalian. Sensei harus menghadiri rapat tahun ajaran baru. Sampai jumpa besok" ucap Fujiwara-sensei berjalan meninggalkan kelas 11A.

"Hei" sapa gadis yang duduk didepan Karin

"Hai" jawab Karin

"Aku tidak menyangka putri Hanazono Misha bersekolah diSHS" ucap gadis berambut tosca itu

" Kau juga ingin menyindirku seperti yang lain?" Tanya Karin

"Haha tidak kok. Aku bukan seperti mereka. Namaku Yi Miyon salah satu penerima beasiswa SHS" jawab Miyon

"maaf menuduhmu" sesal Karin

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar kau beranggapan seperti itu melihat reaksi mereka tadi saat mengetahui siapa dirimu. Disekolah ini memang begitu, saat ada yang terlalu hebat atau dianggap terlalu rendah bagi mereka maka akan bernasib sama seperti dirimu tadi bahkan ada yang lebih parah" cerita Miyon

"Aku jadi menyesal sekolah disini"

"Hei, jangan begitu. Bukannya Karin-chan sudah berusaha masuk ke sekolah ini. Yaa setidaknya nikmati hasil usahamu. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu, Karin-chan?"

"bukan masalah, Miyon-chan" Karin tersenyum ceria menanggapi teman barunya ini. Mereka berdua lalu bercerita banyak hal dan tertawa bersama.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam TIDAK?!" nada ketus keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda yang duduk disebelah Karin. Pemuda ini yang awalnya tertidur merasa terganggu dan membentak dua gadis disebelahnya.

"Kau…" Karin terdiam melihat wajah pemuda yang membentaknya tadi. Pemuda bersurai blonde dengan iris biru safir yang untuk beberapa detik membuatnya terpaku.

"APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT?!" bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"kau…."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Gimana? Gimana? jelek yah? Ato Bagus? Hehe sebelumnya FiFa minta maaf kalau ada Reader-sama yang bingung ato marah masalah nama keluarga Kazune-kun yang 'Kujyou' menjadi 'Kagaya' sekali lagi ini hanya untuk kebutuhan cerita. Tapi, di chapter chapter berikutnya akan terkuak semua rahasia setiap tokoh termasuk tokoh antagonis. Hehe..**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca^^ Kritik dan Saran diterima di kolom Review di bawah**

 **v-^o^v…...PLEASE REVIEW…..v^o^-v**

 **[(H4F1F4N1)]**


	2. Chapter 2 the story begins

**Welcome back^^.. Maaf kalau Update nya agak lama.. Oia sebagian nama karakter disini diambil dari manga 'Pita Ten' yang masih milik Koge-sensei kok... seperti biasa balasan Review ada di bawah.. Show still go on**

 **Here we go.. Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

"Kau…" Karin terdiam melihat wajah pemuda yang membentaknya tadi. Pemuda bersurai blonde dengan iris biru safir yang untuk beberapa detik membuatnya terpaku.

"APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT?!" bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"kau…." Karin kembali menelisik wajah yang berada dihadapannya. Ia merasa ini bukan pertama kali ia melihat wajah pemuda ini. Seperti pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, wajah pemuda ini sangat familiar. Pemuda itu masih saja menatap Karin dengan amarahnya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Karin akhirnya

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" jawab pemuda itu ketus sambil berlalu keluar kelas

"Benar-benar perkenalan yang buruk dengan Kagaya Kazune" komentar Miyon

"Kagaya Kazune?" Tanya Karin

"Namanya Kagaya Kazune. Salah satu makhluk anti-sosial yang tercipta dimuka bumi ini. Tidak pernah akrab dengan siapapun, selalu memasang wajah datar, namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga terkenal" jawab Miyon panjang lebar.

"Begitu, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat"

"Tentu saja, Kazune itu kan tinggal di Tokyo Karin-chan"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Topik tentang Kagaya Kazune sama sekali tidak menarik. Ayo kita ke kantin, akan ku kenalkan dengan sahabat-sahabatku" ajak Miyon

Sakuragaoka memang sekolah yang sangat luas. Terdapat tiga gedung utama di sekolah ini. Tiap gedung mempunyai sebuah Kantin yang cukup luas. Gedung pertama yaitu gedung aula sekolah beserta ruang guru dan kepala sekolah. Gedung kedua gedung kelas 10 sampai 12 SHS. Gedung ketiga adalah ruangan klub-klub yang terdapat di SHS. Tidak hanya itu saja, lapangan dan halaman sekolah juga tidak kalah megah. Oleh sebab itu banyak yang berbondong-bondong yang ingin memasuki SHS. Namun hanya 150 orang yang memenuhi criteria akan diterima di SHS.

Setelah menuruni tangga dua kali, Karin dan Miyon sampai di kantin. Suasana kantin sangat ramai sekaligus menyenangkan. Miyon mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru kantin. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari Miyon membawaku ke sebuah meja dengan pemandangan lapangan yang tidak kalah menarik.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Miyon-chan" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut ponytail

"Hai Miyon, menemukan anggota baru untuk klub musikku ya?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek

"Bukan Yuuki-kun, namanya Hanazono Karin teman baruku di kelas" jawab Miyon

"Salam kenal" ucap Karin sedikit menundukkan badannya.

"Namaku Takamura Ami, panggil saja Ami. Salam kenal" ucap gadis ponytail yang bernama Ami

"Namaku Sakurai Yuuki. Salam kenal" ucap pemuda berambut hitam pendek tadi dengan senyumannya.

"salam kenal, Ami-chan. Yuuki-kun" ucap Karin

Karin sangat menikmati perbincangan dengan sahabat-sahabat barunya. Tidak ada perkataan yang diterimanya sewaktu dikelas tadi. Semuanya tampa memandang bulu tidak berteman hanya berdasarkan materi saja. Yuuki yang merupakan ketua klub musik bersikeras mengajak Karin masuk ke klubnya, tapi Karin menolak ia ingin mencoba hal baru seperti klub kendo atau klub memanah.

PRANG!

Terdengar suara sesuatu pecah dari kejauhan. Karin dan teman-temannya tersentak kaget melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Heh! Berani sekali kau mengotori seragam mahalku! Gadis tidak tahu diri!" ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam diikat twintail

"bersihkan!" bentak gadis itu lagi

Dari kejauhan Karin tampak prihatin dengan keadaan yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Kejadian apa lagi ini?

"siapa itu?" Tanya Karin

"Uematsu Koboshi, bulan-bulananya Karasuma Rika. Koboshi-san juga salah satu penerima beasiswa tapi waktu itu ia sempat mengalahkan Rika di kontes Desain gaun terbaik dan membuat Rika mem-bully nya" jelas Miyon.

"Anak itu tidak pernah mau menerima kekalahan" tambah Ami

Jari-jari Koboshi sudah berdarah akibat memungut pecahan piring. Tapi tetap saja seorang Karasuma Rika tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya lari begitu saja.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" ucap Karin final

"Karin-chan! Itu berbahaya!" cegah Miyon. Tapi terlambat Karin melewati kumbulan orang yang mengerubungi peristiwa itu, namun mereka hanya diam. Segitu besarkah pengaruh keluarga Karasuma di sekolah ini?

"BERHENTI! Kau tidak melihat darah berceceran?" Tanya Karin sinis

"Tidak" jawab Rika santai

"Gadis tidak berperasaan, ayo kita ke UKS" ajak Karin pada Koboshi

"mau kau bawa kemana anak itu?" Tanya Rika

"tentu saja UKS" jawab Karin

"TIDAK BISA!" bentak Rika

"Apa masalahmu huh?! Apa kau tidak peduli jika nanti aka nada namamu di kabar berita karena memaksa seorang gadis yang hamper saja kehabisan darah lalu meninggal. Kau mau?!" ucap Karin panjang lebar dan segera menyeret Koboshi ke UKS

Baik Karin maupun Koboshi hanya diam selama Karin mengobati Koboshi. Karin hanya menatap miris jari-jari lentik yang terluka karena ulah gadis lain yang tidak berperasaan.

"Te-terima kasih" ucap Koboshi

"Sama-sama, tapi bagaimana kamu bisa menggambar desain baju jika tanganmu begini?" Tanya Karin

"Darimana anda tahu-"

"Dari Miyon-chan. Aku selalu suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan menggambar apalagi desain gaun seperti yang dilakukan Okaa-sanku." Jawab Karin cepat.

"oh Miyon-san. Ia memang gadis yang baik. Miyon-san sangat membantu semua anak pendapat beasiswa yang selalu dibully Karasuma Rika" ucap Koboshi sambil tersenyum. Koboshi masih bisa tersenyum setelah dibully seperti ini?

"kalau begitu aku duluan kekelas ya. Aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang telah anda lakukan kepadaku. Aku sarankan berhati-hati dengan Rika-san. Jaa" pamit Koboshi lalu berlari meninggalkan UKS

Karin tersenyum sambil berjalan kembali ke kelas. Sesampainya dikelas Karin mendapatkan pertanyaan khawatir dari Miyon. Miyon bercerita bahwa Rika langsung berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di kantin dan mungkin hari-hari Karin selanjutnya tidak akan tenang. Karin hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan ia tidak apa-apa. Karena hari ini hari pertama jadi sekolah berakhir lebih cepat. Karin terpaksa pulang sendirian karena Miyon harus mengurus klubnya yang akan menerima anggota baru.

"Ah iya! Aku harus segera pulang, Okaa-san bilang kalau ingin tetangga menyayangi kita, kita harus member sesuatu sebegai tetangga baru" ucap Karin lalu berlari keapartemennya dengan seangat. Jarak sekolah dengan apartemen sekitar satu kilometer.

Sesampainya diapartemennya nomor 326, Karin segera mengganti seragamnya dan berjalan ke dapur. Karin berencana memasak sushi dan dimasukkan kedalam bento untuk 4 kamar tetangga. Setelah memasak, Karin pun bergegas keluar kamarnya dan membagikan bento itu.

"Hwaa Ayano-baa-san di kamar 327 baik sekali, nona Matsuri di kamar 323 sangat cantik. Tapi, Shino-jii-san di kamar 328 kelihatannya terlalu kaku tapi aku yakin Shino-jii-san pasti orang baik" monolog Karin setelah memberikan 3 bento, ia medeskripsikan sifat setiap tetangganya.

"Eh? Masih ada satu lagi. Kamar nomor berapa yang belum?" Karin terlihat berpikir dan berjalan kearah kamar apartemennya. Ia lalu melihat nomor kamar 325.

"Nomor 325!" ucap Karin lalu memencet bel kamar itu

DING DONG

DING DONG

"apa tidak ada orang ya?" tanya Karin. Karin kemudian bersiap kembali kekamarnya, sebelum..

CEKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, Karin pun menoleh dan melihat siapa pemilik Kamar 325 itu. Tampak pemuda berambut blonde keluar dari balik pintu itu.

"Siapa?" ucap pemuda itu agak serak, sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Eh?! Kazune-kun? Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Karin sambil melangkah kembali kedepan pintu kamar 325.

"Kau anak baru yang berisik tadi kan?" tanya Kazune balik

"Haah terserahmu lah" ucap Karin sambil memutar bola matanya

"Jadi kau yang tadi malam berisik disebelah dan mengganggu tidur malamku. Disekolah kau juga menganggu tidurku!" ucap Kazune

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Karin

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune lagi dengan wajah datarnya

"Hanya memberi bento kepada tetangga sebagai perkenalan" jawab Karin

"tidak bu-" Kazune yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya dipotong oleh sebuah suara

KYRUUUYUUK

"Bukan perutku" pikir Karin lalu menatap Kazune

"A-apa! Aku tidak butuh bentomu" ucap Kazune cepat lalu menutup pintunya, meyisakan Karin yang masih terdiam. Lalu..

CEKLEK

"Ini aku ambil, daripada terbuang"

BLAM

"aneh sekali" gumam Karin setelah mencerna kejadian yang berlangsung cepat tadi. Kazune yang mengambil bentonya lalu membanting pintu dihadapannya.

Keesokan harinya

"Aku terlalu cepat pergi ke sekolah" ucap Karin setibanya ia di kelas. Karin hanya melihat beberapa orang itupun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Ohayou Hanazono-san~" ucap suara yang ada di belakang Karin. Karin menoleh kebelakangnya dan menemukan sesosok pemuda dengan warna mata berbeda.

"Ohayou" balas Karin

"Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri kemarin, namaku Nishikiori Michiru. Khusus untukmu panggil saja aku Micchi~" ucap Michiru

"Yoroshiku ne, Micchi" ucap Karin dengan senyumannya.

Setelah berkenalan dengan Michiru Karin beranjak ke kursinya. Karin juga melihat teman sebangkunya yang tidak lain adalah Kirigaya Kazune sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

"Hufft.. dirumah sudah tidur disekolah juga tidur. Kurang kerjaan sekali" gumam Karin

"Ohayou Karin-chan" sapa Miyon

"Ohayou Miyon-chan" balas Karin sambil duduk dan meletakkan tasnya didalam laci meja. Tetapi Karin merasakan ada yang mengganjal didalam lacinya. Lalu Karin melihat ada sebuah kotak dan membuka kotak itu.

"KYAA!" jerit Karin setelah melihat isi kotak

"A-ada apa Karin-cha- ya ampun!" ucap Miyon. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas 11A mengerubungi bangku Karin. Kotak itu berisi boneka manusia yang telah dikeluarkan busanya ditambah dengan noda berwarna merah darah.

"Berisik sekali sih?!" ucap Kazune saat mendengar beberapa jeritan siswi dan membangunkannya.

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini…?" tanya Karin sedikit bergetar pada nada suaranya.

 **~TBC~**

 **Gimana? Gimana? jelek yah? Ato Bagus? Sebentar lagi... Satu rahasia keluarga akan terungkap.. sebenarnya cerita ini udah selesai sampai ch.4 tapi FiFa ulang dan bikin alur yang baru.. mudah-mudahan Minna-sama puas dengan keputusan FiFa..**

 **Saatnya membalas Review:**

 **safniradhika** **: arigatou atas 'ganbatte-nya'.. FiFa udah sesemangat mungkin bikin yang cukup panjang.. semoga safniradhika puas^^**

 **azahnurbandini** **: hehe Gomen, Himeka gak kebagian peran sampai beberapa chapter ke depan. Soalnya semua sudah sama-sama tahu sifat Hime-chan, jadi Hime-chan di simpan dulu.. Fifa sedang memikirkan sarannya, jangan khawatir Kazune-kun kan penerima beasiswa SHS, dan sudah pasti Kazune-kun itu siswa yang pintar masuk 11A pula.. Thank you very much for review ^^**

 **michelle lim** **: untunglah Fic-nya bagus.. FiFa sempat gak PeDe nge-publish Fic ini.. arigatou 'ganbatte'-nya michelle.. semoga Michelle puas^^**

 **Yumi Azura** **: apa Yumi masih penasaran? Hehe FiFa harap Yumi puas dengan Chapter dua ini.. arigatou 'ganbatte'-nya.. Thank you very much for review ^^**

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika** **: ini dia Chapter dua.. semoga penasarannya terobati.. ini sudah sekilat yang FiFa bisa (*soalnya diulang lagi mengetiknya*).. semoga Kirigaya-san puas^^**

 **Rere** **: hehe Arigatou gozaimasu^^.. hehe Fic-nya FiFa kebanyakan One-shoot jadi FiFa juga gak tau kalau dilanjut-in, ceritanya nanti kayak gimana.. Gomenasai.. Thank you very much for review ^^**

 **kkkazunekarin** **: udah episode selanjutnya looh.. arigatou udah bersabar menunggu chapter selanjutnya… Gomen ne kalau lama… Thank you very much for review ^^**

 **Terima Kasih telah membaca^^ Kritik dan Saran diterima di kolom Review di bawah**

 **...PLEASE REVIEW…**

 **[(H4F1F4N1)]**


	3. Chapter 3 new secret

**Chapter 3 update looh.. Terima Kasih Minna-sama mau membaca Fic-nya FiFa sampai saat ini.. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozimasu.. Show is ready now..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **.**

"KYAA!" jerit Karin setelah melihat isi kotak

"A-ada apa Karin-cha- ya ampun!" ucap Miyon. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikelas 11A mengerubungi bangku Karin. Kotak itu berisi boneka manusia yang telah dikeluarkan busanya ditambah dengan noda berwarna merah darah.

"Berisik sekali sih?!" ucap Kazune saat mendengar beberapa jeritan siswi dan membangunkannya.

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini…?" tanya Karin sedikit bergetar pada nada suaranya. Karin juga menemukan secarik kertas bersaamaan dengan boneka mengerikan itu yang isinya:

' _Kau telah bermain dengan api nona Hanazono, terima kasih telah menjadi sosok pahlawan disekolah ini. Rahasia yang sudah lama kau sembunyikan akan ku umumkan. SEGERA! Bersiaplah!'_

SREET

Seseorang mengambil kotak 'mengerikan' itu dari tangan Karin dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Karin masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Karin-chan. Itu pasti hanya orang iseng" ucap Miyon berusaha menenangkan Karin

"Sudah kubuang. Kalian semua pergi dari bangku Karin! Kerubungi tong sampah sana!" bentak pemuda yang mengambil kotak dari tangan Karin tadi. Satu persatu siswa kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"A-arigatou Jin-kun" ucap Karin

"Bukan masalah _godness_ , peneror itu sangat pengecut!" balas Jin lalu kembali duduk dibelakang Karin

"Palingan kau cuma cari sensasi kan?" komentar sinis terdengar dari sebelah Karin

"Hei Kagaya! Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Jin

"Keluarga Hanazono memang selalu seperti itu" balas Kazune sinis

"Kau punya dendam apa pada keluargaku!" ucap Karin. Ia sungguh tidak dapat diam jika ada orang yang menjelekkan keluarga yang telah membesarkannya.

"Asal kau tahu saja! Keluargamu telah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"A-apa?!" Karin terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar, keluarganya telah menghancurkan keluarga Kazune?

"Karena kau dari keluarga Hanazono, aku selalu muak berada didekatmu" ucap Kazune lagi.

Kazune pergi keluar kelas. Miyon dan Jin yang menyaksikan perdebatan sedari tadi kembali menenangkan Karin. Sampai bel masuk telah berbunyi dan Kazune tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Saat Kazune kembali tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka.

Belakangan kotak yang sama setiap pagi mengisi laci Karin. Karin yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan santai membuang kotak itu ke tong sampah. Karin juga mulai mengikuti kegiatan klub diSHS. Ia pernah diajak mengikuti klub music oleh Yuuki dan klub drama oleh Miyon tapi Karin ingin memilih klub Kyudo atau klub memanah yang menurutnya lebih menantang.

Klub Kyudo adalah salah satu klub andalan SHS. Klub ini sangat terkenal dan memiliki fasilitas terlengkap, namun disaat bersamaan untuk menjadi anggota klub ini juga tidaklah mudah.

"Konnichiwa" sapa Karin saat memasuki ruangan klub Kyudo

"Akhirnya.. ada juga yang berani melewati pintu itu" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam, wajahnya sangat manis seperti malaikat

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin

"Syarat-syarat menjadi anggota ditempelkan langsung oleh dewan siswa SHS, sekolah ini terlalu mengatur segalanya. Sampai lupa, namaku Hamamura Shia. Kelas 12B, ketua klub ini" ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Shia

"Namaku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal" selesai perkenalan, Shia yang pada dasarnya memang baik meringankan syarat yang telah ditetapkan sekolah. Karin hanya dites kecepatan panahannya dan skor Karin sudah lebih dari cukup. Karin disuruh pulang dan kembali lagi besok untuk diperkenalkan kepada seluruh anggota klub Kyudo.

Saat keluar dari klub Kyudo, Karin berpapasan dengan Kazune yang berpakaian seperti yang dipakai Shia. Dan dipastikan Kazune juga anggota klub Kyudo.

Keesokan Harinya saat Karin berkenalan dengan seluruh anggota klub Kyudo.

"Watashi no namae wa Hanazono Karin desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" ucap Karin sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hai Hanazono, selamat bergabung" ucap pemuda dengan name tag 'Ayanokoji Takashi'

"Kau harus semangat ya!" Karin mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan Kazune. Karin mengucap rasa syukur didalam hatinya.

"Maaf ketua! Aku terlambat" ucap seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan klub

"Akhirnya kau dating Kagaya-kun! Aku mendapatkan anggota baru loh" ucap Shia sambil menyeret Karin.

"Dasar penguntit!" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu pemuda tersebut berbalik keluar rungan klub. Semua anggota heran atas kelakuan pemuada itu.

"Shia-san yakin akan menyerahkan kepada pemuda pemarah seperti itu?" tanya Takashi

"Tentu saja, hanya Kagaya Kazune yang paling professional di klub ini" jawab Shia

"Maaf atas gangguannya Karin-chan, entah kenapa mood Kagaya-kun beberapa hari ini sangat buruk ckckck" tambah Shia

Karin hanya bersikap maklum atas apa yang dikatakan Shia. Karin sudah tahu pasti ia yang menyebabkan mood Kazune memburuk. Selama berlatih di klub Kyudo ia mempelajari banyak hal baru. Tak terasa bel tanda sekolah akan berakhir sudah berbunyi. Karin keluar dari gedung klub sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

" _Godness_!" ucap seseorang dari belakang Karin

"Jin-kun!" sapa Karin

"Kau juga dari gedung klub sekolah?" tanya Karin. Jin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Sakurai Yuuki itu kejam sekali, aku disuruh menjadi pemeran utama dari proyek barunya dengan klub drama. Mereka akan mengadakan drama musical saat liburan musim dingin nanti. Hanya karena didepan pacarnya dia sok tegas begitu. Menyebalkan sekali" cerita Jin panjang lebar.

"Pacarnya? Siapa?" tanya Karin lagi

"Itu, ketua klub Drama. Yi Miyon" jawab Jin

"Eeeh! Miyon-chan ketua klub Drama? Pacarnya Yuuki-kun?" Jin mengangguk lagi

Seketika suasana hening saat perjalanan Karin ke apartemennya. Karin dan Jin melewati sebuah taman dan Jin mengajak Karin unruk duduk sebentar ditaman itu. Suasana awal musim gugur sudah sangat terasa. Dedaunan mulai menampakkan warna coklat bersiap untuk gugur. Mereka duduk di sepasang ayuna yang beresbelahan.

"Jin-kun terima kasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu" ucap Karin

"Boneka terror itu? Hahah itu bukan masalah kok _Godness_ "

"Jika aku menemukan pelakunya, akan kubuat dia menjadi roti belut!"

"sepupuku" ucap Jin ambigu

"sepupumu? Siapa?" tanya Karin

"Karasuma Rika, dia pelakunya. Maaf, aku baru mengatakannya sekarang" jawab Jin

"Sudah kuduga! Pasti Karasuma Rika, seperti psikopat segala. Meneror dengan darah, mengerikan sekali. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang sepupumu Karasuma Rika? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Karin

"Ceritanya panjang. Ibuku berasal dari keluarga Karasuma tepatnya adik dari kepala sekolah kita Karasuma Kirihto" ucap Jin. Karin hanya diam mendengar cerita Jin.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san menikah tampa restu keluarga Kuga maupun keluarga Karasuma. Sampai akhirnya aku lahir dan Okaa-san meninggal. Keluarga Karasuma sangat membenci Okaa-san dan tidak mau mengakuiku. Begitu juga keluarga Kuga. Tetapi Otou-san terus memperjuangkan Hak ku sebagai pewaris Kuga." Cerita Jin

"maaf aku menanyakannya" sesal Karin

"tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tetap saja Otou-san tidak berhasil meyakinkan keluarga Kuga. Aku harus tinggal di gudang sebelah mansion besar keluarga Kuga. Aku rasa setelah sukses menjadi penyanyi mereka akan mengakuiku"

"Aku harap begitu" timpal Karin

"Selama tinggal disana aku mendengar banyak cerita. Termasuk anak kakak laki-laki Okaa-san dikirim ke Amerika karena penyakit kejiwaan" ucap Jin yang membuat Karin terkejut.

"Apakah itu Karasuma Rika?" tanya Karin hati-hati. Jin mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi entah apa yang ia lakukan, ia berhasil sembuh dari penyakitnya itu. Aku tidak yakin setelah melihat apa yang ia lakukan kepada siswa disekolah ini" tambah Jin. Karin hanya diam mendengar penuturan Jin. Ia kembali khawatir tentang apa yang akan Rika lakukan kepadanya nanti.

"Huuft.. aku senang sekali" ucap Jin

"kenapa?"

"Aku senang karena bisa bercerita banyak hal denganmu. Kita seperti sudah kenal lama sekali. Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya, Manager-san sudah menjemputku. Jaa ne Karin dan Arigatou" pamit Jin lalu masuk kedalam mobil Audi nya.

Karin tersenyum dengan prilaku Jin. Jin masih bisa ceria seperti itu setelah dimusuhi oleh dua keluarga sekaligus. Kenapa ia harus takut karena hanya dimusuhi oleh beberpa orang. Karin kembali meanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartemennya. Saat meyusuri lorong menuju kamar 326 karin bertemu dangan Kazune.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" bentak Kazune

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" sungguh, Karin ingin berdamai dengan tetangganya ini.

"Apa membunuh Okaa-sanku tidak cukup bagi kalian?! Apa menghancurkan hidup kakak laki-lakiku tidak membuat kalian puas?! Dan sekarang kau dikirim untuk menghancurkan harapan satu-satunya keluargaku?!" bentak Kazune

"A-apa?" ucap Karin saat mata Kazune menatapnya tajam. Amarah sangat terlihat di mata blue shapphire itu

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf" ucap Karin sambil menunduk

"Haha minta maaf katamu? Apa Maaf mengubah segalanya? Dasar!" Kazune membanting pintu apartemenya dihadapan Karin.

Karin melangkah berat menuju kamarnya. Karin hanya berfikir bahwa Otou-samanya tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu. Keluarganya sangat Independen dan Royal. Tiba-tiba ponsel Karin berdering.

' _Hanazono-sama is calling'_

Karin segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya, Otou-sama?" ucap Karin pada orang diseberang sana

"Aku harap kau tidak menghancurkan reputasi keluarga ini nantinya. Jangan membuat masalah disekolah itu dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ucap Kotarou

"Sudahlah Kotarou-kun, jangan membentaknya" ucap suara lembut yang seperti berada disebelah suara tegas itu.

"Maafkan Otou-sanmu ya. Karin-chan tau sendiri sifatnya seperti apa" ucap Misha yang sudah merebut ponsel suaminya.

"Iya Okaa-san" balas Karin. Karin lebih leluasa bicara dengan Okaa-sannya dari pada Otou-sama yang seperti mendiktaktor itu.

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut atau makan terlalu sedikit oke?" tanya Misha memastikan

"Oke Okaa-san. Aku ingin bertanya, apa Okaa-san kenal dengan keluarga Kagaya?" tanya Karin. Terdengar tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Okaa-san?" panggil Karin

"Ah, iya. Tentu saja Okaa-san tidak mendengar keluarga Kagaya. Apa Karin-chan punya masalah disekolah?" tanya Misha

"Hu'uh. Ada 2 orang siswa yang satu dari keluarga Kagaya dan satu lagi keluarga Karasuma" jawab Karin

"Rasanya keluarga kita tidak mempunyai musuh kecuali…" ucapan Misha terpotong oleh suara baritone yang tegas

"Waktumu sudah habis nona Hanazono. Saatnya belajar! Jangan kecewakan kami" ucap Kotarou.

TUUUT

Panggilan diputus sepihak

"Apa keluargaku memang bermusuhan dengan keluarga Karasuma?" pikir Karin

Karin beranjak kedapurnya untuk membuat makan malam, ia hanya membuat makanan sedanya. Setelah makan, Karin belajar untuk ujian semestenya yang akan dimulai beberpa hari lagi. Tak terasa Karinpun tertidur di meja belajarnya.

…

..

" _Onee-sama, Onee-sama"_

" _Ada apa Karin-chan?"_

" _Kita mau kemana?"_

" _Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar menenangkan pikiran"_

" _tapi. Wakabayashi-baa-san bagaimana?"_

" _Hanya kita berdua dan pak sopir, oke?"_

" _Oke Onee-sama"_

..

…

BRUGH!

"Aduuuh, kepalaku" ucap Karin yang terjatuh dari kursinya

"Ternyata mimpi, aku sangat merindukannya." Karin tersenyum membayangkan masa kecilnya yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Karin segera mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menuju ke Sakuragaoka High School. Hari ini ia berangkat menggunakan bus sekolah tidak berjalan kaki seperti biasanya. Setibanya ia disekolah, Karin melihat banyak siswa yang berbicara sambil menatap sinis padanya. Ada apa dengan mereka?. Beberapa siswa bahkan mendorong keras tubuh Karin dan lebih parahnya melemparinya dengan telur dan tepung.

Beruntung Miyon dan Ami berada disana dan melindungi Karin. Mereka berdua mencoba membersihkan noda-noda yang ada diseragam Karin lalu membawa Karin menuju ke papan pengumuman. Di papan pengumuman yang dikerubungi siswa itu terpampang poster berukuran 50x50 cm yang membuat mata Karin membulat sempurna.

"Surat-surat itu… dari mana ia mendapatkannya…?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeSe**

 **.**

 **Aduuuh… Fic ini gimana gitu? Hehe karena FiFa bakalan ujian kenaikan kelas jadi FiFa update ch.3 dlu.. v(^^) Mudah-mudahan chappy ini mampu mengobati rasa penasaran Reader-sama. Hehe.. pertambahan tokohnya masih tetap berlanjut.. Waiting for ch.4**

 **Oia.. balasan Reviewnya untuk chappy ini diundur ke chappy 4.. Gomenasai.. update nya juga FiFa secepat yang FiFa bisaa..(*pelukcium reader satusatu*).. Yoroshiku buat Reader baru^^**

 **Rika: Thank you very much for reading.**

 **Ami: Thank you very much for Review**

 **Mata Raishuu^^ (*saatnya Karin belajar*)**

 **..PLEASE REVIEW..**

 **[(F1F4)]**


	4. Chapter 4 Friend? are we?

**.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **.**

 **Hanazono Corp. Germany.**

BRAAK. Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang dibuka paksa.

"Kotarou-kun! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya wanita paruh baya berjalan kearah suaminya. Sedangkan pria yang ditanya hanya diam menatap layar persegi dihadapannya.

"Tuan Hanazono, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Misha lagi

"Aku mendengarkanmu Misha-san. Ada computer yang sudah beberapa bulan ini memcoba menembus system keamanan komputer perusahaan pusat tepatnya komputer tempat data-data penting tersimpan, termasuk kejadian itu yang sudah ditarik penayangannya" jelas Kotarou

"Jadi, kenapa Kotarou-kun diam saja?" tanya Misha

"Server computer itu hanya tertarik pada data Karin, jadi aku biarkan saja"

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan Karin-chan?!" Misha mulai menaikkan nadanya.

"Bukannya tidak peduli, tapi ini cocok untuk menguji Karin sebagai nona muda Hanazono. Dan yang menarik adalah siapa yang mencoba mengambil data Karin"

"siapa?"

"kau juga akan tahu nanti" ucap Kotarou sambil tersenyum kearah istinya yang cantik itu

 **Sakuragaoka High School**

"Dasar penipu!" ucap salah satu siswa sambil melempar telur ke wajah Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya menunduk menerima semua yang dilemparkan kepadanya. Kemana Miyon dan Ami? Mereka berdua sudah dipegangi oleh anak buah Karasuma Rika.

"tempatmu bukan disini! Harusnya kau berada di jalanan sana!" komentar sinis berikutnya kembali menusuk hati Karin

"Bisanya mengubah identitasmu! Dasar!"

"Sudah hentikan! Kalian tidak bisa diam?!" betak Miyon yang tangannya masih dikekang dengan keras

"Bisa-bisanya siswa terhormat seperti kalian berbuat begini!" tambah Miyon dengan suara serak

"MINGGIR" ucap seorang pemuda dari ujung kerumunan siswa yang melingkupi Karin.

"Ayo Karin kita pergi" ucap pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Karin

"Jin-kun…" Karin mendongak melihat sosok yang menyelamatkannya lagi.

"Hoho anak terbuang menolong seorang penipu, menarik sekali" ucap Rika yang merasa tontonannya mulai teralihkan

"Dasar gadis gila" umpat Jin

"Apa kau menolong gadis itu dan membuat keluarga Karasuma semakin membecimu. Haha kau memang mirip ibumu dasar pengkhianat" ucap Rika lagi

PLAK

"Jangan menghina Okaa-sanku, gadis gila!" ucap Jin yang sudah melewati batas kesabarannya. Jin lalu membawa Karin ke taman tempat mereka bicara kemarin. Karin hanya menangis dalam diam dan Jin hanya diam sambil megusap lembut punggung Karin.

"Sudahlah Karin. Mereka memang seperti itu" ucap Jin mencoba menenangkan Karin

"Arigatou Jin-kun, kau menyelamatkanku lagi" ucap Karin

"Haha bukan masalah"

"Tentu saja masalah, kau menampar Rika tadi" timpal Karin

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya kok, keluarga itu sudah sering menghina Okaa-san" balas Jin

"Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Karin sambil bernjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Tapi Karin.."

"Gomen ne Jin-kun. Aku ingin sendirian" ucap Karin meninggalkan Jin di taman itu.

Karin segera berlari keapartemennya untuk membersihkan badan. Bau anyir dari telur sudah menutupi seluruh tubunya. Karin mengakui kalau ia terlalu cengeng untuk hari ini. Karin lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Karin tertidur bersama kesedihannya.

" _Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan surat adopsi itu?"_

" _Bukannya data itu sudah disimpan dengan aman?"_

" _Gadis itu sudah keterlaluan!"_

DING DONG

Suara bel apartemen membangunkan Karin. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Karin lalu menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya dan melihat siapa yang memencet bel apartemennya.

CKLEK

"Kau.." Karin terdiam melihat sosok Kagaya Kazune dihadapannya.

"Kau juga ingin menghinaku seperti mereka? Kau belum puas melihat keadaanku?" bentak Karin, ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan kemarahannya kepada pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"Maaf" ucap Kazune sambil menunduk

"…" Karin terdiam mencoba mencerna perkataan Kazune. Kazune lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Karin

"Maafkan semua perkataan kasarku padamu. Aku kira kau darah daging mereka" sesal Kazune

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin

"Bukan apa-apa aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu" jawab Kazune

"hiks.. kau pikir saat kau minta maaf semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Karin memukul pelan bahu Kazune. Kazune diam mendengarkan apapun yang Karin katakan.

"kau..pikir.. kata-kata itu tidak menyakiti seseorang…?" habis sudah pertahanan Karin, ia menangis lagi. Kalimat itu tidak ia tujukan pada Kazune tapi pada orang-orang yang menghinanya tadi.

"Hiks.. Kau pikir mudah memnyembuhkan hati seseorang yang terluka..hiks"

"Kau.. keterlaluan!" Karinpun menangis dibahu Kazune

Matahari sudah mulai turun dan bulan bersiap menggantikannya. Udara dingin musim gugur terasa menusuk dikulit.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kazune. Karin mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Kau tahu? Bunga yang tetap mekar saat kesulitan adalah bunga yang paling indah dan mekar dibandingkan bunga yang lainnya" ucap Kazune menatap gemerlapan cahaya kota Tokyo dari tempatnya berdiri. Karin hanya melihat Kazune seakan ia tidak mengerti perkataan Kazune.

"Maksudnya untuk orang yang tetap berdiri disaat kesulitan sekalipun, baka. Uuhh.. disini dingin sekali" Kazune mengeratkan jaketnya, Karin yang melihat Kazune kerepotan karenanya merasa bersalah dan ingin menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi! ishh.. sudah dua jam aku berdiri disini menghiburmu! dua jam! Aku mau masuk dulu! Menangis saja sendiri sana" ucap Kazune sambil menutupi tubuh Karin dengan jaketnya lalu masuk kedalam apartemen nomor 325.

"Rasanya sangat familiar.." ucap Karin.

Karin masuk kedalam apartemennya. Perlahan ia mulai melupakan apa yang ia alami disekolah tadi. Karin berjanji akan tegar, ia tahu ini pasti ujian yang Kami-sama ciptakan untuknya.

Keesokan Harinya, Karin masih mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Karin tetap berjalan melewati kerumunan yang melemparinya. Karin yang sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dihadapinya membawa baju ganti dan membersihkan diri di toilet.

"Biar aku bantu" ucap seorang gadis saat Karin membersihkan rambutnya di westafel.

"Miyon-chan" dua sahabat ini saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Miyon tidak ingin menyinggung soal kemarin lagi.

"Arigatou Miyon-chan, terima kasih juga untuk yang kemarin" ucap Karin

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Karin-chan. Tanganku kan dikekang anak buah si Rika itu" timpal Miyon

"Biarpun begitu, Miyon-chan tetap saja tidak takut melawan mereka"

"Memang butuh keberanian besar melawan musuhmu, namun butuh keberanian lebih besar lagi saat membela sahabatmu" tambah Miyon

"Miyon-chan" Karin lalu memeluk Miyon. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya ini.

"Aduuh Karin-chan.. Rambutmu kan basah, aku juga jadi basah nih" meskipun protes, Miyon tetap mebalas pelukan Karin.

Hari-hari mulai berlalu, amarah para siswa mulai mereda karena sibuk menyiapkan ujian semester. Tidak ada yang peduli tentang siapa dan apa yang orang lain kerjakan lagi. Ujian semesterpun dimulai, para siswa berusaha mempertahankan prestasinya. Begitu juga dengan Karin, ia belajar bersama dengan Kazune akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu sangat membantu.

"Haah akhirnya ujian selesai juga" ucap Karin sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya

"Karin-chan belajar semalaman?" tanya Miyon

"Tentu saja, Kazune baka itu membuatku harus mengerjakan ratusan soal" ucap Karin

"Kazune? Kagaya-kun maksudmu?" tanya Miyon lagi.

"eeh? Bukan-bukan.. aku salah bicara, Miyon-chan mau kemana tadi?" tanya Karin balik

"Kenapa wajah Karin-chan memerah? Ada yang Karin-chan sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Miyon

"eeeh? Tidak-tidak" jawab Karin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kapan-kapan ceritakan padaku ya? Sekarang ayo kita ke kantin" ucap Miyon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tunggu Miyon-chan, aku dilarang Yuuki-kun mengikutimu hari ini" ucap Karin

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya ia ingin mengajakmu kencan sebelum festival sekolah dimulai" jawab Karin

"eeh?" seketika wajah Miyon memerah

"Hihihi wajahmu memerah tuh. Jangan membuat pacarmu menunggu. Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Karin sambil meninggalkan Miyon

Karin pergi ke kelasnya dan mengambil bento. Karin pun menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah mencari tempat yang tepat sendirian memakan bento. Sampai di atap sekolah, Karin menemukan sosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di sebuah bangku panjang. Karin melangkah hati-hati dan duduk disebelah pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum memandang wajah damai si pemudah berambut blonde tersebut.

"Jika mata ini terbuka, ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang menyebalkan" ucap Karin dengan suara pelan

"Jika mulut ini terbuka, ia akan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya" tambah Karin lalu membuka bentonya. Karin melahap makanannya satu persatu.

KRUYUUK

' _Kalau bukan perutku berarti..'_ Karin menatap pemuda disebelahnya

"Kazune-kun. Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Karin. Pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk tepat disebelah Karin.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Karin takut-takut saat ia mengatai mata dan mulut Kazune.

"Hn" jawab Kazune sambil menatap bento Karin

"Kau mau? Ini, tadinya aku mau makan bento bersama Miyon-chan. Tapi Yuuki-kun sudah memohon agar ia bisa bersama Miyon untuk hari ini" jelas Karin. Namun Kazune hanya membalikkan badannya.

"Kazune-kun lucu sekali.. Jangan malu hanya karena kau memperlihatkan ekspresimu, itu alamiah. Kalau kau lapar bilang saja 'aku lapar' mudahkan?" Karin meraih tangan Kazune dan memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Kazune.

Pada akhirnya mereka makan bento itu berdua. Porsi bento yang memang dibuat untuk dua orang itu cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Gochisousama Deshita" ucap Karin lalu menutup bentonya kembali.

"Masakanmu enak, aku selalu menyukainya" ucap Kazune tiba-tiba. Karin hanya tersenyum, ia sungguh menyukai ketika Kazune bersikap seperti ini padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau mengambil bentoku waktu itu. Apa saat itu kau kelaparan sekali?" tanya Karin mengingat saat ia memberikan bento kepada tetangga-tetangganya.

"Sejak saat itu aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa kau bagian dari mereka sungguh menyakitkan. Aku bahagia meskipun nama keluargamu atas nama mereka, tapi kau bukan bagian dari mereka" ucap Kazune. Semilir angin musim gugur menyisir surai blonde Kazune.

' _keren sekali..'_

"Mungkin tidak lama lagi aku harus pergi, mereka menyetujui apa yang sama sekali tidak aku sukai. Mereka selalu mengatur" ucap Kazune ambigu

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ayo pulang" ajak Kazune.

.

.

 _Tetaplah seperti ini_

 _Langit, janganlah engkau mendung_

 _Awan, jangan turunkan hujan_

 _Mentari, jangan berhenti menyinari_

 _Agar aku bisa menatapnya_

 _Agar aku bisa mengenang kebersamaan ini_

 _Pelahan ia mengetuk pintu hati ini_

 _Dan kupastikan tak ada orang selain dirinya yang adan didalam sini…_

 _._

 _._

Awal musim dingin sudah dimulai, meskipun sudah liburan tetapi masih banyak siswa yang beraktivitas di Sakuragaoka High School. Seperti hari ini, para siswa sudah menanti-nantikan drama musical yang terbilang paling megah selama SHS berdiri. Mari ucapkan selamat pada sepasang kekasih itu yang membuat festival sekolah berjalan sukses.

Setelah memberi selamat kepada Yuuki dan Miyon, tak lupa Karin memberikan selamat pada Jin selaku pemeran utamanya.

"Hei Jin. Sudah lama sekali tidak melihatmu" sapa Karin

"Hai _Godness_ , apa mereka tidak mem _bully_ mu lagi?" tanya Jin. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus ujian susulan karena jadwal konser, setelah konser aku malah harus menghafal teks drama ini" keluh Jin

"Tapi jerih payahmu berhasilkan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin aku tidak lama lagi harus pergi" ucap Jin

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka menuntutku, dan sebagai jaminan aku harus keluar dari negara ini" jelas Jin tetapi masih belum membuat Karin mengerti

"Maksudku keluarga Okaa-san, karena aku menampar Rika waktu itu. Aku harus berangkat besok pagi" ucap Jin sambil menepuk bahu Karin

"Kenapa begitu cepat? Kau bahkan baru enam bulan di SHS. Kau teman pertamaku disini" cicit Karin sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, kita masih bisa bertemu suatu saat nanti" Jin lalu mengusap air mata Karin.

"Maaf ya membuatmu menangis. Pastikan jaga dirimu. Masalahmu tidak akan lebih berat dari kekuatanmu" Jin mengusap kepala Karin lalu beranjak kearah managernya yang telah menunggu. Jin berbalik dan tersenyum sesaat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan belakang panggung.

"Kau Hanazono Karin-san?" tanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya salah satu pemeran drama musical.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ada paket untukmu" ucap gadis itu lalu pergi. Perasaan tidak menyenagkan mulai menyelimuti Karin, ia sedikit trauma saat melihat kotak seperti ini. Karin mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka kotak itu. Terdapat secarik kertas dengan tinta berwarna darah yang sepertinya langsung ditulis oleh jari seseorang.

 **' _aku akan mengambil satu persatu yang berharga bagimu. Akan kubuat mereka pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan saat itu kau tahu apa artinya sendirian ditengah dunia yang kejam ini! Bersiaplah!'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TsuZuKu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwaa ini Chappy ini cukup panjang rupanya… hehe gomenasai kalau ada minna-sama ada yang bingung pairingnya Karin itu siapa.. heee coba tebaak? Jin ato Kazune? (*yang suka JinRin ada gaak?*) ato.. (*ayooo KazuRin majuuu*).. FiFa seneng nih.. UKK udah selese (*libur tlah tiba hore! hore!*) hehe Gomen ne FiFa jadi curcol...**

 **Hehe saatnya balas Review**

 **hana: hehe iyaa.. iyaaa.. nih udah update lanjutannya.. arigatou udah review^^**

 **safniradhika: waah.. untunglah Finc-nya bisa bikin deg deg-an.. FiFa juga udah bikin yang lumayan panjang nih... baca lanjutannya yaa...** **arigatou udah review^^**

 **kujyou Theresa: hehe klo masalah romance Kazune &Karin sedikit-sedikit terlihat (*meskipun masih rahasia*).. arigatou udah sabar menunggu^^**

 **Rere: sesuai janji FiFa,, FiFa updatenya seminggu sekali.. hehehe jadi... (*pelukciumRere*)** **arigatou udah review^^**

 **Meydiana585: aduuuh jangan panggil 'FiFa-senpai' ya? 'FiFa' aja hehehe.. untunglah ada yang bilang Fic ini bagus... arigatou ne.. GANBATTE!**

 **Yumi Azura: hehe ch.4 udah update loh.. baca ya ya ya ya? Thank you for waiting^^**

 **azahnurbadani: hehe soal Kujyou Kazune masih FiFa simpan di (saku).. kalo Hime-chan,, gomenasai.. Hime-chan muculnya nanti.. pairing Karin udah terlihat sedikit demi sedikit..** **arigatou udah review^^**

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika: iyaa selesai UKK-nya hari ini.. jadi FiFa langsung update chappy baru.. terharu dan penasaran? hehe baca lanjutannya yaaa^^** **arigatou udah review^^**

 **monica: hwaaa arigatou.. hontou ni.. FiFa seneng ada yang bilang Fic ini bagus.. baca terus Fic-nya FiFa yaa.. Thank you very much for rview^^**

 **Oia,, FiFa mau minta bantuan nih.. ada gak yang tau lagu sedih ato motivasi bahasa inggris.. klo bisa yang nyanyinya laki-laki… hehe onegaishimasu~**

 **And the end..**

 **Kritik? Saran? Komentar?**

 **|  
V**

 **MOHON REVIEW-NYA~**


	5. Chapter 5 He

**Moshi-Moshi Minna-sama.. FiFa kambek^^.. FiFa menambah cast baru dari manga 'Naki Shoujo no Tame no Pavane' masih milik Koge-sensei. Mudah-mudahan Reader-sama cocok dengan cast baru ini^^ Show are open now**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **.**

 **Tokyo Airport. 18.00 JST**

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menghibur Karin-chan" ucap wanita paruh baya sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia megendarkan pandangan disekelilingnya, wanita itu melihat sosok pemuda yang dikerubungi kumpulan gadis dibalik kacamata hitamnya

"Waah.. sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke Jepang, ternyata artis di Jepang setampan itu" ucap wanita itu lagi lalu manatap asistennya.

"Namanya Kuga Jin, Nyonya Hanazono. Pewaris tunggal Kuga corp. namun sayangnya ia tidak diakui oleh keluarganya" ucap Asisten itu.

"Kuga corp? berarti anak Karasuma Hikari-chan kan?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu

"Saya juga tidak mendapat informasi lebih lanjut nyonya. Maafkan saya" sesal sang asisten.

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, ayo kita ke apartemen Karin-chan" ajak Nyonya Hanazono itu – Hanazono Misha telah kembali ke tanah airnya.

 **Karin's Apartement. 18.00 JST**

Karin mendengar keributan disebelah kamarnya. Karin yang penasaran melihat keadaan diluar, banyak petugas yang tampak memindahkan beberapa barang keluar dari apartemen Kazune. Karin juga melihat Kazune yang menatap tidak suka atas apa yang petugas-petugas itu lakukan. Tiba-tiba iris emerald dan iris blue shapphire itu bertemu.

Kazune melihat sekelilingnya dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Karin masih terhipnotis dengan mata Kazune yang indah itu.

"Boleh aku bersembunyi sebentar diapartemenmu?" tanya Kazune

"eeeh?" ucap Karin, Kazune menutup mulut Karin segera dan mendorongnya masuk keapartemen Karin.

"Aku ingin kau mengetahui hal ini dariku, bukan dari orang lain" ucap Kazune saat selesai menutup pintu apartemen Karin.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Karin mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau mengenal Kujyou Takenomaru?" tanya Kazune. Karin tampak berfikir, ia seperti pernah dan sering mendengar nama itu ditelinganya, dulu dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Take-sama?" tanya Karin memastikan, itu adalah nama pemuda yang sangat dicintai Onee-samanya.

"Me-mangnya kenapa?" tanya Karin, ia takut untuk mengingat masa lalunya.

"Aku adiknya, tepatnya anak dari Kujyou Kazuto dan Kujyou Suzuka" ucap Kazune. Ingatan Karin berputar seperti kaset rusak, ia sungguh ingin menghilangkan memorinya. Karin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan mencoba berpegangan pada sebuah lemari.

"Ka-Karin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune cepat membawa Karin menuju sofa dan memberinya segelas air.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud" sesal Kazune

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan ceritamu"

"Dulu saat Okaa-san meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, berita terus meliput keluargamu yang disebut sebagai orang yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu. Oleh karena itu aku sangat membenci keluargamu. Aku tidak ingin kau mendengar versi lain dari ceritaku" jelas Kazune panjang lebar.

"Maaf aku menanyakannya, kapan nyonya Kujyou meninggal?" tanya Karin hati-hati

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu, tepatnya tanggal 3 Februari" jawab Kazune.

"Tidak mungkin keluargaku yang merencanakan kecelakaan itu, aku dan Onee-sama juga terluka dalam kecelakaan itu. Bahakan Onee-sama… Onee-sama meninggal" ucap Karin sedikit terisak, ia mengingat apa yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Aku tahu. Semua berita tentang kakakmu telah ditarik pemberitaannya dan entah kenapa computer pusat di perusahaanmu mudah saja untuk diretas belakangan ini. Dan aku menyimpulkan ada pihak yang sengaja membuat keluargamu menjadi focus pemberitaan mesikipun telah ditutupi oleh segala cara" jelas Kazune.

"Kau mengenal Onee-sama?" tanya Karin

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, namun yang aku tahu pasti Takenomaru-nii-san sangat mencintainya. Hidup Nii-san hancur ketika mengetahui keluargamu penyebab kematian Okaa-san. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Nanao-san sudah meninggal" ucap Kazune. Ya, nama kakak angkat Karin adalah Nanao, Hanazono Nanao.

"Aku akan menyelidiki lebih jauh, dan memberi tahu perkembangannya padamu" ucap Kazune lalu beranjak pergi keluar.

"Tunggu!" Karin meraih tangan Kazune agai ia tidak pergi.

"Kau serius akan pergi?... meninggalkanku…?" tanya Karin

"Tenang saja, kita kan masih bisa bersama. Aku kan duduk disebelahmu, saat makan siang aku juga bisa memakan bentomu" ucap Kazune tersenyum dan mengusap surai brunette Karin. Karin mulai tenang, dan menatap punggung Kazune yang keluar dari apartemennya. Ia belum siap melihat kepergian Kazune.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

DING DONG

Bel apartemen Karin berbunyi, Karin yang berharap Kazune kembali bersamanya segera membuka pintu.

"Kazune-kun kau kembali-" ucapan Karin terpotong saat melihat wanita paruh baya tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Okaa-san!" tampa ba bi bu Karin langsung memeluk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Hehehe Karin-chan sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya Misha

"tentu saja" jawab Karin masih memeluk Misha

"Hmmm Karin-chan, Kazune-kun itu siapa?" bisik Misha tepat ditelinga Karin. Mendadak wajah Karin berubah jadi merah. Ia lupa tadi menyangka Okaa-sannya adalah Kazune.

"Hahaha bukan siapa-siapa Okaa-san. Ayo masuk" ajak Karin. Misha mengerenyit tak suka melihat apartemen Karin. Padahal Karin masih bisa membeli apartemen yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Karin mempersilahkan ibunya untuk duduk. Ia juga menyuguhkan coklat hangat yang pas untuk awal musim dingin ini. Ibunya berencana menginap beberapa hari karena ingin mengenang kota kelahirannya. Karin hanya bisa tersenyum, Hanazono Misha terlihat masih sangat cantik meski sudah memasuki kepala lima.

"Maafkan Okaa-san baru mengunjungimu sekarang" sesal Misha

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-san" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum

"Pasti nona muda Karasuma itu sudah banyak merepotkanmu" ucap Misha

"eh? Darimana Okaa-san tau?" tanya Karin

"ups! Huftt sudah terlanjur.. maafkan aku Kotarou-kun." Ucap Misha sambil menunduk.

Misha bercerita pada Karin bahwa selama ini suaminya mengirim mata-mata untuk menangani Karin. Kotarou sangat mempedulikan Karin karena Karin adalah adik Nanao. Karin terisak dipangkuan ibunya. Ia sangat sedih mendengar cerita ibunya.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku menghentikan Onee-sama pergi menenangkan pikirannya" sesal Karin.

"Sudahlah Karin-chan. Berhenti menangis ne, Nanao-nee-sama mu tidak akan menyukai adiknya menangisinya" ucap Misha.

"Hmm begitu dong.. jadi ceritakan pada Okaa-san tentang Kazune-kun mu itu" ucap Misha tiba-tiba.

"eeh?"

"Bukan jawaban 'eh?' yang Kaa-san inginkan. Apa dia dari keluarga Kagaya yang Karin-chan tanyakan itu?" tanya Misha dijawab gelengan oleh Karin

"eh bukan? Lalu siapa?" tanya Misha lagi

"Sebenarnya ia dari keluarga Kujyou" jawab Karin pelan.

"Kujyou? Anak Kazuto-kun dan Suzuka-chan?" tanya Misha memastikan, Karin mengangguk.

"Mungkin ia adalah Takenomaru-kun" timpal Misha

"Tidak, Kazune-kun adiknya Take-sama, tunangan Nee-sama" Misha terdiam. Ia teringat perseteruan antara keluarganya dengan keluarga Kujyou karena meninggalnya Nyonya muda Kujyou itu. Misha mengubah topic pembicaraan, ia tidak ingin ikut terlarut dalam masalalu. Ibu dan anak ini lalu berbicara banyak hal sampai larut malam.

Keesokan Harinya, Karin melangkah lesu menuju kelasnya. Masing-masing bola mata Karin memiliki kantong akibat pembicaraannya dengan sang ibu kemarin. Saat melewati lorong Karin mendengar desas desus yang membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Hei, Kagaya-kun itu sebenarnya pewaris Kujyou ent. Namanya asliya Kujyou Kazune" ucap salah satu gadis.

"Waah, aku tidak salah nge-fans sama Kagaya-kun, maksudku Kujyou-kun. Udah keren, tampan, pintar, dan kaya pastinya" tambah gadis lainnya.

"Tapi Karasuma Rika mengumumkan pertungangannya dengan Kujyou-kun loh" timpal gadis lain

"Yang benar saja! Huft tidak ada harapan"

"Tentu saja! Mereka berangkat bersama tadi pagi dengan mobil Lamborghini yang keren sekali"

"Rika juga menggandeng tangan Kujyou-kun"

"WHAT!" pekik gadis-gadis itu.

Karin tidak tahan mendengar lanjutan cerita itu beranjak pergi dari gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Secara tidak sengaja Karin berhadapan dengan Kazune dangan Rika yang menggandeng tangannya. Tampak Rika yang tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekati Karin.

"Sudah kubilang untuk bersiap-siap, kau masih saja menunjukkan wajah jelekmu ini" ucap Rika sambil memegang pipi Karin dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aku masih bersabar menghadapi sampah sepertimu, tapi sepertinya mengambil semua yang kau miliki belum saja cukup" ucap Rika lagi. Rika melihat Karin yang menunduk lalu dengan segaja menumpahkan coklat panasnya diseragam Karin. Tampak Karin yang meringis menahan panas di tubuhnya.

"Kau keterlaluan Karasuma!" bentak Kazune yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia lalu mendorong Rika dengan kasar agar menjauh dari Karin.

"Heh! Sepertinya benalu yang satu ini tidak bisa kupisahkan darimu" komentar Rika sinis.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?! Kau membuat keluargaku terpaksa menyetujui pertunangan ini denganmu! Kau pikir aku sudi bertunangan denganmu, melihat wajahmu saja membuat mataku iritasi." Ucap Kazune sakratis. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, Kazune lalu menggendong Karin ke UKS untuk mengobati luka bakar disekitar kaki Karin.

Sesampainya di UKS, Karin hanya diam melihat Kazune mengobati kakinya dengan telaten. Jika saja keluarganya dengan keluarga Kazune tidak bermusuhan ia pasti sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Kazune.

"Arigatou Kazune-kun" ucap Karin saat Kazune selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha melindungimu. Jangan pedulikan orang lain. Maukah kau menunggu sedikit agar aku bisa menemukan titik terang masalah keluarga kita?" tanya Kazune. Karin mengangguk dan memeluk leher Kazune. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya tindakan yang menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kazune-kun, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Karin saat mereka makan bento bersama di atap sekolah.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja. Aku pernah menemani Nii-san bertemu Nanao-san. Jadi bisa saja kita pernah berpapasan mungkin" Jawab Kazune

"Aku rasa tidak hanya berpapasan"

"Kau mengingat sesuatu..?"

"hu'uh"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hwaaa… Gomenasaii… FiFa baru bisa update lagi setelah sekolah, soalnya kemaren-kemaren liburan FiFa ditempat yang gak ada warnet nya jadi susah.. Hontou ni gomenasaii.. FiFa harap chapter lima ini memuaskan reader-sama n' penasaran sama chappy selanjutnyaa..**

 **Yoshaa! Saatnya membalas repiu..**

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika : Gomenasai Kirigaya-san gara-gara Fifa updatenya lama.. mudah-muadahan rasa penasarannya terrobati dan Arigatou pujiannya.. thank you for review^^**

 **safniradhika : arigatou buat lagunya safniradhika-san.. temen FiFa sedang butuh lagu untuk acara perpisahan kemaren.. hehe semoga udah gak penasaran lagi yaa… thank you for review^^**

 **azahnurbandini : sama-sama selesai UKK ya?.. hehe fansnya Kazurin emang selalu setia.. arigatou buat ganbatte nya.. Thank you for review^^**

 **harune mio : semoga penasarannya terobati ya.. arigatou ganbatte nya.. Thank you for review^^**

 **: udah next kok.. baca ya.. Arigatou review nya^^**

 **Edogawa conan : cewek yang sama Rika itu teman-temannya kok.. tapi teman bayaran.. untunglah fic-nya bagus.. hehe mudah-mudahan FiFa selalu semangat.. thank you for review^^**

 **Any Question? Kritik? Saran?**

 **Silahkan review pada kotak dibawah ini^^**

 **[F1F4]**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6 memories

**Alohaa Minna-samaa.. XD.. udah lama FiFa gak nyapa minna-sama kayak gini.. hehe sedikit bocoran tentang chappy six.. ceritanya kembali ke masalalu dimana semuanya berawal. Gomenasai ne minna-sama.. FiFa cuman bisa update klo udah mulai sekolah.. huff FiFa curcol lagi -_- .. Yoshaa Cekidot^^..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

HANAZONO MANSION, OSAKA.

SIXTEEN YEARS AGO

"Siapa bayi ini Wakabayashi-baa-san" tanya seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan kepada wanita tambun dihadapannya.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya Hanazono, bayi ini saya temukan didesa dan tidak ada yang sanggup mengurusnya. Jadi saya membawanya kesini" ucap wanita yang benama Wakabayashi itu

"biar aku gendong" ucap Nyonya Hanazono sambil menatap bayi mungil dihadapannya.

"Waah ada adik bayi di rumah ini" ucap seorang gadis remaja berusia empat belas tahun yang barusaja kembali dari sekolahnya.

"Dia cantik kan Nanao-chan?" tanya Nyonya Hanazono itu pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Hu'uh, namanya Hanazono Karin. Sama sepertiku Hanazono Nanao, seperti Okaa-san Hanazono Misha dan Otou-san Hanazono Kotarou" Nyonya Hanazono hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan anak gadisnya.

"Karena Nanao-chan sudah bilang begitu, biarkan kami yang mengurus semua keperluan Karin-chan. Boleh kan Wakabayashi-baa-san?" tanya Misha pada asisten rumah tangganya.

"Tapi Nyonya-" sanggah Wakabayashi

"Sudahlah, kami akan perlakukan Karin-chan seperti keluarga kami sendiri"

"Karin-chan.. Karin-chan.. ini Onee-san.. panggil aku Nanao-nee-san ne?" ucap Nanao sambil menggendong anggota baru dirumahnya.

Hanazono Karin, ia tumbuh dilingkupi oleh kasih sayang seluruh anggota keluarga Hanazono. Ia gadis yang ceria sehingga mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja baik pelayan maupun tamu-tamu dirumah itu. Hanazono Misha selalu mengenalkan Karin kepada tamu-tamunya sebagai anaknya. Wajah antara Misha, Nanao dan Karin memang sebagian besar sangat mirip kecuali bagian rambut dan matanya tentunya.

"Karin-chan, lihat. Onee-san membelikanmu lollipop" ucap Nanao yang sekarang berumur delapan belas tahun

"Yay! Aligatou Nanao-sama" ucap Karin kecil

"Bukan Nanao-sama, tapi Onee-san" sanggah Nanao

"Maafkan saya nona Hanazono, tapi sudah seharusnya Karin mengetahui posisinya dirumah ini" ucap Wakabayashi mencoba menjauhkan Karin dari Nanao.

"Obaa-san. Karin-chan ini adikku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya" Nanao sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini. Ia merasa hidupnya terasa lebih menyenagkan semenjak Karin hadir memberi warna di mansion Hanazono itu.

"Ayo, Karin-chan. Kita main" ajak Nanao

"Oke Nanao-sama" jawab Karin

"Onee-san" ucap Nanao mengingatkan

"Oke Onee-sama" ucap Karin lagi. ia memang sudah setiap hari diingatkan tentang posisinya di keluarga Hanazono oleh Wakabayashi baa-san. Jadi, Karin menurut saja.

"huftt terserahmu lah"

Mereka berdua menaiki ayunan dihalaman rumah, Nanao menceritakan banyak hal pada Karin. Nanao berkata bahwa ia telah dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia temui tadi. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dan sangat pandai bermain biola. Tampak pancaran kebahagian dari mata Nanao. Karin kecil yang tidak mengerti apa-apa mengartikan tatapan itu sebagai tatapan sangat menyayangi seseorang. Karin kecil sudah cukup pintar rupanya.

Suatu hari ada sebuah keluarga mendatangi mansion keluarga Hanazono. Karin hanya bisa mengintip dari pintu belakang dan melihat sosok pemuda yang seumuran Onee-samanya masuk kedalam mansion.

"Ne~ Wakabayashi-baa-san.. itu siapa?" tanya Karin kecil pada Wakabayashi yang tengah memasak.

"Itu Kujyou Takenomaru, tepatnya keluarga Kujyou tangah mendatangi rumah ini. Jadi bersikaplah sopan" Wakabayashi mengingatkan

"Jadi itu tunangan Nee-sama?" ucap Karin pelan. Karin lalu berlari keluar dapur menuju ruang tamu. Disana tampak duduk Tuan dan Nyonya Hanazono dan sepasang suami istri lainnya.

"Siapa anak ini Misha-chan?" tanya wanita berwajah lembut sambil mendatangi Karin

"Anakku, namanya Hanazono Karin" ucap Misha

"Cantik sekali. Dia mirip denganmu"

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Terimakasih Suzuka-chan" ucap Misha.

"Ternyata gadis-gadis dikeluarga Hanazono cantik dan manis" ucap pria yang duduk disebelah wanita yang bernama Suzuka.

"Kau bisa saja Kazuto" ucap Kotarou. Karin melihat sekelilingnya. Ada pemuda yang ciri-cirinya sama dengan yang Nee-sama ceritakan waktu itu. Pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki warna iris semerah darah. Wajahnya menakutkan sekali, Karin beranjak keluar dari ruang tamu dan menangis dihalaman rumah.

"Hwee.. wajahnya seberti Sadako-san" tangis Karin mengingat wajah hantu yang ditontonnya bersama Nanao

"Kenapa Nee-sama mau berteman dengannya?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki mendekati Karin.

"Hwaa! Sadako-san lainnya!" Karin terkejut saat melihat anak laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip tunangan Nanao namun berbeda warna bola matanya.

"Aku bukan sadako tau! Dasar baka!" bentak bocah itu

"Hwee Nee-sama! ada sadako mengataiku" Karin kembali menangis. Bocah itu merasa bersalah mendekati Karin dan memeluknya.

"cup..cup..cup.. Aku bukan sadako.. sadako mana bisa memelukmu seperti ini" ucap bocah laki-laki itu

"Tetap saja wajahnya mengerikan" ucap Karin disela-sela tangisnya

"siapa?"

"Tunagan Nee-sama"

"Maksudmu Takenomaru-nii-san?" Karin mengangguk dan tampak wajah laki-laki itu memerah dan..

"BWAHAHA" tawa bocah itupun pecah

"A-apa yang lucu?" tanya Karin sambil cemberut

"Ternyata bukan aku saja yang mengira Nii-san sepperti Obake. Aku setuju denganmu" ucap bocah itu sambil memegangi perutnya. Karin yang merasa bocah itu menertawakannya merasa ingin kembali menangis

"hiks…"

"hei.." ucap si bocah

"hiks…hiks"

"jangan menangis lagi! aku sudah berusaha menghiburmu! Kau pikir adik mana yang terima Onii-sannya dibilang Sadako. Jadi, jangan menangis. Nanti aku yang disalahkan ibumu" ucap bocah itu. Karin terdiam dan mengusap pelan air matanya. Ia telah diingatkan untuk menjaga sikap.

"nah, begitu dong. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan menangis lagi. dan ingat aku itu tampan bukan sadako" ucap bocah itu berlalu masuk kedalam mobil keluarga Kujyou.

Karin tersenyum mendengar penuturan bocah yang baru saja ia temui itu. Karin membenarkan dalam hatinya bocah itu memang tampan bukan semengerikan bulan kemudian. Musim gugur telah berganti musim dingin. dan sebentar lagi mulai berakhir. Tampak beberapa bunga mulai bermekaran, meskipun salju masih tetap mendominasi.

"Bagaimana bisa Otou-san menentukan kehidupanku?!" ucap Nanao di ruang keluarga, membangunkan Karin yang terlelap dan mengintip apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan menentukan, hanya memberikan yang terbaik bagimu" bantah Kotarou selaku tuan besar Hanazono

"Terbaik apanya?! Baru kemarin aku disuruh menikahi Takenomaru-san dan sekarang aku harus menikahi Karasuma Kirio?! Yang benar saja?!"

"Takenomaru itu suka mempermainkan wanita sayang, Otou-san tidak mau Nanao menjadi kobannya" ucap Kotarou melunakkan nada suaranya.

"Tapi Aku mencintai Takenomaru-" ucapan Nanao berhenti saat ada tubuh mungil memeluk kakinya.

"Ada apa Karin-chan, maaf Nee-san membangunkanmu" ucap Nanao sambari merubah raut wajahnya.

"Nee-san jangan marah-marah lagi ya. Nanti cepat tua loh" ucapan polos keluar dari mulut Karin yang membuat Nanao tersenyum simpul.

"Kita pergi yuk Karin-chan" ajak Nanao lalu menggandeng tangan Karin

"Onee-sama, Onee-sama"

"Ada apa Karin-chan?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar menenangkan pikiran"

"tapi. Wakabayashi-baa-san bagaimana?"

"Hanya kita berdua dan pak sopir, oke?"

"Oke Onee-sama"

Karin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mobil yang membawanya mengalami kecelakaan sampai membawanya dan Nanao keluar dari dalam mobil. Nanao memeluk Karin erat berusaha agar adiknya itu tidak terluka. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam jurang yang cukup terjal. Dapat dilihat bahwa banyak korban berjatuhan akibat kecelakaan barusan.

BRUGH

"Onee-sama" ucap Karin kacil mencoba membangunkan Nanao. Mereka berdua telah melewati pagar pembatas jalan dan memasuki jurang.

"Ka…Ka..rin-ch..an ti..dak..ter..luka..kan?" tanya Nanao terputus-putus sambli mengusap pipi Karin perlahan. Karin melihat darah segar tercetak jelas saat mengenai tumpukan salju.

"Onee-sama.. jangan tinggalkan aku" ucap Karin

"Deng..ar..kan.. Nee-..san.. jang..an .. se..per..ti..Nee-..san.. Ke..baha..giaa.n ada..lah mi..lik.. kita.. bu…kan.. ha..sil.. pengatur…an ora..ng ." ucap Nanao sembari perlahan menutup kedua matanya

"Nee-san! Jangan pergi!"

"Nee-..san.. le..lah.. ingin..ti..dur.. se..bentar" tambah Nanao

"aku akan cari bantuan" Karin beranjak meninggalkan Nanao. Karin menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Ba-san.." panggil Karin lalu mendekati wanita itu. Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Nanao

"ah.. kamu Karin-chan kan? Anak Misha-chan. Kenapa disini?" tanya Suzuka sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri

"Nyonya cantik juga disini.. tolong Nanao-nee-sama.. ia tertidur" ucap Karin

Suzuka sempat membantu Karin membawa Nanao ke ambulans. Karin tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Tetapi setelah kematian Nanao, Karin sangat terpukul dan berusaha menghilangkan memori kejadian sebelum kecelakaan.

"Okaa-san aku ingin bermain keluar" ucap Karin kecil.

"Jangan sayang. Ayo kemasi barangmu kita akan pindah" ucap Misha sembari menyeret beberapa koper

"Tapi Okaa-san—"

"Okaa-san mohon sayang. Patuhi Okaa-san sekali ini. Diluar banyak sekali wartawan yang mengepung rumah kita" jelas Misha sambil memeluk sang putri.

"Kenapa Okaa-san?" tanya Karin

KRIING KRIING

Telefon rumah keluarga Hanazono berbunyi dan awalnya tidak ada satupun yang ingin mengangkat telfon itu. Namun setelah berbunyi berkali-kali kelapa keuarga Hanazono tergerak menerima panggilan itu.

"Keluarga Hanazono" ucap Kotarou

"…."

"Ada apa Karasuma?"

"…"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun ini masalahku, bukan masalahmu." Ucap Kotarou dengan nada yang cukup keras

"…."

"Tenang saja. Meskipun natinya aku akan masuk penjara, itu tidak akan lama. Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, akan ku tutup terlfonnya." Kotarou segera menutup telfon rumah itu namun dengan raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat

"Siapa itu Kotarou-kun?" tanya Misha

"Karasuma" jawab Kotarou pendek

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlipat seperti itu?" tanya Misha lagi

"Aku harap Kazuto tidak termakan omongan mereka" ucap Kotarou pelan

"Kotarou-kun bilang apa barusan? Aku tida-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggebrak pintu rumah kediaman Hanazono. Tampak laki-laki paruh baya menatap tajam Misha dan Karin. Dengan gerakan cepat laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Misha sehingga Karin yang berada di pelukannya sedikit terpental.

"Okaa-san… sakit.." ucap Karin kecil

"KOTAROU-KUN!" pekik Misha saat melihat putrinya kesakitan. Dengan siagap Hanazono Kotarou melindungi istri dan anaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan KUJYOU KAZUTO!" bentak Kotarou

"Heh apa yang aku lakukan katamu? Tentu saja membalas dendam istriku" jawab Kazuto sambil tersenyum miring

"Dendam apa?!" tanya Kotarou tidak terima

"Kematian istriku pastinya" jawab Kazuto

"Suzuka-chan meninggal?" tanya Misha

"Benar! Dan itu adalah kesalahan keluargamu Kotarou!" bentak Kazuto

"Jangan menuduh tampa bukti Kazuto" ucap Kotarou

"Kau ingin bukti?! Ini baca sendiri! Dan akan kujebloskan kau ke penjara karena membunuh ibu dari ketiga anakku! Mengahancurkan keluargaku! Dan membuat Takenomaru anak kebanggaanku seperti orang gila." balas Kazuto

Kotarou pun membaca dokumen yang diberikan oleh Kazuto. Ada juga foto yang membuktikan bahwa mobil yang ditumpangi anaknya waktu itu adalah penyebab kecelakaan. Kotarou sangat terpukul setelah kematian Nanao ia harus meghadapi masalah lain.

"Kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu tuan Hanazono?" tanya Kazuto

"Aku bersumpah bahwa ini data palsu!" jawab Kotarou lantang

"Jelaskan saja dikantor polisi" ucap Kazuto dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa polisi masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Hanzono dan memperlakukan Kotarou seperti penjahat.

"Kotarou-kun! Kau mau kemana?!" ucap Misha sambil menggendong Karin

"Kalian berangkat duluan ke Korea, di Jepang sudah tidak aman lagi. Temui ayah dan ibuku disana. Aku berjanji menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat" ucap Kotarou sembari dibawa oleh polisi. Misha hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa bulan di Korea akhirnya Kotarou berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Kotarou dibebaskan karena masih kekurangan bukti dalam kecelakaan waktu itu. Meskipun Kotarou tidak terbukti bersalah hubungan keluarga Hanazono dengan keluarga Kujyou semakin merenggang bahkan berakhir dengan permusuhan. Saatnya Hanazono Karin dipersiapkan menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga Hanazono.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sedikit cerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. ingat mimpi Karin di ch.3 atau kenapa Kazune benci setengah mati kepada keuarga Hanazono. Ya, inilah jawabannya. Oia sekedar informasi, Karin itu sedikit Amnesia (*ato secara paksa menghilangkan ingatannya*) jadi Karin ngga terlalu ingat masa kecilnya.. ingat saat Kazune bilang dia dari keluarga Kujyou? Reaksi Karin seperti apa? Ya! yang itu~**

 **Hehe ada yang membandingkan foto antara Misha 'pita ten' , Nanao 'naki shoujo' dengan Hanazono Karin? Mirip kan? Gomen ne kalo FiFa terlalu banyak memasukkan tokoh.. semoga rasa penasaran reader-sama terobati. Cerita awal masih berlanjut di chappy depan..**

 **Sekian dulu curcolnya.. saatnya membalas Review^^**

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika:** **hehe FiFa emang sengaja menampilkan sisi emosionalnya Kazune di depan Karin-chan. FiFa juga kadang sering fly sendiri mikir adegan Kazurin-nya.. XD.. baca chappy selanjutnya ya Zika-san^^ .. jadwal update semoga masih bisa seminggu sekali.. Arigatou reviewnya^^**

 **Meydiana585:** **semoga chappy ini lumayan panjang.. mudah-mudahan penasaran Meydiana-san terobati and penasaran juga dengan chappy selanjutnya.. Arigatou Ganbatte-nya^^.. Thank you for Review^^**

 **safniradhika:** **chappy ini mengulas tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. hehe semoga safniradhika-san suka.. terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu chappy ini.. baca juga chappy ini dan selanjutnya ya.. Arigatou udah Review^^**

 **azahnurbandini** **: hehe karena Karin kan tokoh utamanya jadi dia memang sudah 'digariskan' mempunyai banyak konflik (*gomenn Karin*). Semoga azahnurbandini-san ngga' bingung lagi dengan persoalan mereka. Arigatou Ganbatte-nya^^.. Thank you for Review^^**

 **Rere** **: ini lanjutannya, tapi di Flash back.. mudah-mudahan Rere-san suka dan penasarannya terobati. Arigatou udah Review^^**

 **Erica719** **: FiFa gak kepikiran dialog yang itu,, dialog nya bagus tuh.. Arigatou Erica-san^^.. semoga chapter depan bisa buat Erica greget ya.. and FiFa rasa chappy yang satu ne cukup panjang.. mudah-mudahan Erica suka.. Arigatou udah Review^^**

 **Aisha958** **: sebelumnya,, Arigatou udah bilang Fic ini bagus^^.. Yoshh FiFa akan jawab pertanyaan Aisha-san satu persatu. Masalah keluarga Kazurin sudah dibahas di chappy ini. Penukaran nama Kujyou menjadi Kagaya itu FiFa buat karena kebutuhan cerita tapi Kazune tetap dari keluarga Kujyou kok.  
Masalah keluarga Karin dan Rika akan FiFa bocorkan di chappy depan (*baca ya^^*).. FiFa benar-benar minta maaf karena Kazusa dan Himeka baru akan tampil di 2 chappy akhir.. gomenasaii.. n' gak papa kok kalau mau manggil 'FiFa-san'^^.. semoga dengan penjelasan FiFa, Aisha-san jadi lebih paham.. Okke arigatou udah menunggu dan Arigatou Reviewnya^^**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING**

 **N' Tetap membaca Chappy berikutnyaa~**

 **Any Question? Kritik ? saran?**

 **Klik kotak dibawah ini^^**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7 titik terang

**Yuhuu.. FiFa sedang menunggu jam olahraga n' ngerasa lebih baik update chappy seven ini.. Kembali ke lanjutan cerita sebelumnya.. mudah-mudahan chappy seven memuaskan minna-sama.. So.. Show must go on**

 **Check this one out! Happy Reading^^v**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **.**

"Hihi" terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis

"Kau kenapa? Mengingat sesuatu?" tanya pemuda disebelahnya. Gadis itupun mengangguk, sang pemuda ingin tahu apa yang telah gadis itu ingat namun gadis itu tidak ingin memberitahunya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Karin-chaaan" panggil Miyon pada sahabatnya

"Ada apa Miyon-chan?"

"Ayo kita ke halaman belakang sekolah, semuanya sudah ngumpul tuh" ajak Miyon seraya menarik tangan Karin agar mengikutinya. Mereka berdua menyusuri bagian halaman diantara gedung majelis guru dengan gedung ruangan klub. Sepertinya Miyon ingin mengajak teman-temannya makan ditengah udara dingin ini.

"Dimana kakakmu itu Ami-chan?" tanya Miyon

"Mungkin urusan mendadak, dia kan sibuk" jawab Ami enteng

"Kakak siapa?" tanya Karin

"Nishikiori Michiru" jawab Yuuki

"Eeeh? Jadi, Michiru itu kakaknya Ami-chan?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Lebih tepatnya kakak sepupu" koreksi Ami.

"Pacarmu itu kemana Karin-chan?" tanya Miyon tiba-tiba

"Pacar siapa?" tanya Karin balik

"Tentu saja Kagaya ah, maksudku Kujyou Kazune" jawab Miyon

"Dia bukan pacarku" tanya Karin cepat

"Lalu kenapa setiap makan siang kalian makan bersama?" tanya Miyon penuh selidik.

"Dan bertatapan penuh cintaa~" sambung Ami.

Karin digoda habis-habisan oleh sahabatnya. Kenapa selalu bersama Kazune lah atau kenapa Kazune tidak mengikuti Karin hari ini?. Karin hanya maklum atas kesibukan Kazune akhir-akhir ini. Onii-san Kazune tidak ingin memiliki harta keluarga Kujyou, jadi ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Kazune.

Terkadang Karin juga melihat Rika yang TERLALU lengket dengan Kazune, meskipun Kazune mengacuhknnya tetap saja itu cukup untuk membuat api cemburu Karin berkobar.

Misha masih tetap menemani Karin di apartemennya. Ia setia mendengar keluh kesah sang anak tentang masalah sekolah maupun masalah percintaan. Misha sadar bahwa keluarga Kujyou memang selalu terikat dengan keluarganya meskipun mereka tengah berada dalam perselisihan. Hingga pada awal musim semi Misha kembali ke Jerman karena harus mengurus butik yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

DING DONG

Suara bel apartemen Karin berbunyi. Karin yang sedang berada didapur membereskan makanannya dan segera membuka pintu. Ia melihat dua orang pria paruh baya berbadan besar tengah menatapnya tajam. Karin bergidik ngeri dan sempat ingin menutup kembali pintunya, sebelum salah satu pria itu bertanya.

"Apakah anda nona Hanazono?" tanya pria itu

"Y-ya ada apa?" tanya Karin takut-takut.

"Tuan Kujyou ingin bertemu anda" ucap pria itu lagi

'Kujyou? Kazune kah?' pikir Karin

Karin tengah melihat seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran ayahnya. Pria itu mengenakan stelan lengkap seperti pebisnis pada umumnya. Pria itu hanya diam, Karin yang merasa canggung mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk dan menyuguhkan miduman padanya.

"Langsung saja pada intinya nona Hanazono. Saya harap anda tidak menganggu Kazune mengurus keluarganya" ucap pria itu angkat bicara. Setelah mendengar suaranya Karin baru ingat bahwa pria ini adalah Kujyou Kazuto, paman yang datang ke Mansionnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kazune sudah mempunyai kehidupan sediri dan saya harap anda mengerti" tambah Kazuto

' _tidak, aku tidak mengerti'_

"Keluarga Hanazono tidak boleh berhubungan dengan keluarga kami lagi" ucap Kazuto sinis. Karin dapat melihat amarah di mata seorang Kujyou Kazuto.

"Setelah seenaknya memutuskan pertunangan. Kakakmu pergi begitu saja"

' _Onee-sama telah meninggal, Kazuto-ji-san'_

"Lalu menghancurkan keluarga kami perlahan-lahan, sedikit demi sedikit. Heh, kejam sekali Hanazono itu" Karin hanya menunduk mendengar komentar sinis yang ia terima. Ia tahu bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham dan tidak mungkin ia bersikeras membela keluarganya tampa bukti.

BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh seseorang. Karin membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"CUKUP OTOU-SAN! Karin tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah itu! Ia tidak ada hubungannya samasekali!" ucap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kazune

"Heh, berani sekali kau datang kesini Kujyou Kazune" ucap Kazuto

"Jangan ganggu dia Otou-san. Masalah pertunangan itu memang salah Onii-san yang memiliki banyak wanita disekelilingnya" jelas Kazune sambil melangkah mendekati Karin.

"Asal bicara saja! Mizuki! Amaki! Bawa tuan muda ini keluar!" perintah Kazuto pada dua bodyguardnya tadi. Mereka mengunci kedua tangan Kazune dan mengeeret Kazune keluar dari apartemen Karin.

Tetapi bukan Kujyou Kazune namanya jika mengalah begitu saja. Berkat seni beladiri yang sudah ia tekuni beberapa tahun ini dengan mudahnya Kazune membalikkan keadaan. Kazune baru bisa dihentikan saat Kazuto mengerahkan seluruh Bodyguardnya. Sehingga saat Kazune menyerah, Kazuto pun juga ikut membawa Kazune.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari lalu, Karin telihat sangat murung. Tidak ada yang dapat menghiburnya saat ini. Hingga suatu hari Karin mendapat sebuah kotak misterius lagi setelah sekian lama. Kotak itu berisi secarik kertas dengan tulisan rapi tidak dengan tinta darah seperti biasanya.

' _apa kau yang mengacak-acak system keamanan computer kami?! Nyalimu cukup besar Hanazono! Berhenti menggali berita yang telah ditimbun empat belas tahun yang lalu! Jika kau tidak berniat berhenti temui aku di Tequilla Night Club malam ini!'_

"apa maksudnya ini? Sistem keamanan apa? Empat belas tahun apanya?" monolog Karin.

Karin yang merasa aneh dengan secarik surat itu berusaha mencari Kazune diseluruh sekolah. Mulai dari ruang klub Kyudo, perpustakaan, halaman belakang sekolah sampai atap sekolah, namun hasilnya nihil. Lalu Karin memutuskan untuk mencari rumah Kazune, berkat Fujuwara-sensei Karin mendapatkan alamatnya.

Sekarang Karin berdiri disebuah mansion megah bergaya eropa klasik. Mansion ini sangat dijaga ketat oleh beberapa sekuriti dan dapat dilihat CCTV yang berada disetiap sudut. Karin lalu bertanya kepada salah satu sekuriti agar memanggil Kazune. Tetapi sekuriti itu menolah dan terjadilah perdebatan antara Karin dengan sekuriti itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang gadis yang membuka pagar mansion. Gadis yang dilihat Karin sangat anggun dengan kimono yang ia pakai, ditambah lagi rambut panjangnya yang ia biarkan terurai.

"Gadis ini bersikeras ingin menemui tuan Kazune, nona." Jawab sekuriti itu.

"Kamu siapa ingin bertemu Kazune-nii-san?" tanya gadis itu. Karin sempat berfikir apabila ia memberitahu nama keluarganya pasti ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Kazune.

"Namaku Karin, aku teman sekelas Kazune. Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan padanya" jawab Karin

"Aku seperti pernah melihatmu" ucap gadis itu penuh selidik. Keringat dingin Karin mulai keluar, apakah gadis ini mengenalnya. Tetapi Karin rasa ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"huft.. nanti saja aku mengingatmu. Yasudah silahkan masuk, waktumu dua puluh menit masalahnya Otou-san tidak dirumah. Jadi, aku tidak seharusnya menerima tamu" jelas gadis itu sambil membawa Karin masuk kedalam Mansion Kujyou.

Mansion Kujyou bagai istana modern yang dibuat dengan detail yang sangat pas. Lukisan lukisan yang terpampang juga terlihat sangat mahal sekali. Karin melihat lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Pastilah itu Kujyou Suzuka.

"Ini ruangannya" ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah pintu.

"Masuk saja, Onii-san ada didalam. Aku akan menunggu diluar. Ah, iya. Namaku Kujyou Kazusa salam kenal" ucap gadis bernama Kazusa.

Karin mengangguk dan membuka pintu itu. Terdapat anak tangga panjang yang sepertinya menuju kesebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Karin berjalan menyusuri anak tangga satu persatu dan sampailah ia disebuah ruangan dengan rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Karin tertegun melihat buku yang begitu banyak ini.

"Karin? Kau kah itu?" tanya suara bass yang sangat Karin kenal

"Bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini?" tanya Kazune berjalan kearah Karin.

"hehe aku menanyakan alamatmu pada Fujiwara-sensei" jawab Karin dengan tawa khasnya.

"Aku yakin sesuatu telah terjadi, ada apa?" tanya Kazune langsung to the point.

"Aku mendapat surat lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu ini terror atau ancaman" ucap Karin menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan tadi. Kazune membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu membaca surat itu dengan serius.

"Sudah kuduga!" ucap Kazune dengan serius

"Apanya?"

"Ini semua ulah keluarga Karasuma. Aku telah menyelidiki keluarga ini dan mencoba meretas situs-situsnya. Berterima kasih pada Rika yang mau membocorkan sedikit petunjuk tentang kejadian itu." jelas Kazune

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukan video asli rekaman CCTV kecelakaan beruntun empat belas tahun yang lalu. Kecelakaan ini seperti disengaja karena mobil yang paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti dan mobilmu berada tepat dibelakang mobil itu. Setelah kulacak pemilik mobil itu dan keluarganya telah mendapatkan sejumlah uang. Dan kau tahu dari siapa?" Kazune menceritakan semua yang telah ia lakukan

"Karasuma?" jawab Karin hati-hati

"Tepat sekali! Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ajak Kazune sambil membawa Karin keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tapi Kazune-kun, bagaimana kalau ini hanya jebakan? Hanya perangkap mereka?" Karin menghentikan langkahnya sambil menunduk. Kazune tersenyum tipis dan memegang dagu Karin agar menatapnya.

"Percayalah, kita harus mencari kebenarannya. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin keluarga kita berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hanya sebatas ini karena kesalahpahaman itu. Apapun yang nanti terjadi aku akan melindungimu" ucap Kazune lalu kembali membawa Karin keluar.

"Kazune-nii-san kau mau kemana? Otou-san bilang—" cegah Kazusa saat melihat Kazune melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Sudahlah Kazusa, peraturan Otou-san itu tidak penting. Aku pergi" pamit Kazune lalu menyuruh Karin masuk kedalam mobil Audynya. Kazune menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mengendarai mobil itu dengan kecepatan normal.

"Aku sejak tadi heran. Kazusa-san itu siapa?" tanya Karin pada Kazune

"Dia adik kembarku. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tersisa di rumah kami. Otou-san sangat menyayanginya" jawabnya. Karin terkejut, Kazune punya adik kembar? Keren sekali…

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka. Karin melihat mata Kazune yang terlihat berkilat marah. Seperinya ia sangat ingin mengetahui kenapa Ibunya sengaja dibunuh. Jarak dari pusat kota Tokyo ke Tequilla Night Club cukup jauh, klub malam itu berada di pinggir kota sehingga memerlukan banyak waktu.

Saat ini mereka tengah berdiri didepan sebuah klub malam yang seharusnya siswa seperti mereka tidak mendatangi tempat seperti ini. Karin terdiam sebentar lalu memberanikan diri mengenggam tangan Kazune. Kazune mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis disebelahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menghadapi apapun dengan pikiran yang tenang" ucap Karin bersungguh-sungguh. Kazune tertegun melihat tatapan Karin, ia tahu Karin pasti tengah mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat ini.

"Aku berjanji" balas Kazune

"Dan jangan terluka" tambah Karin

"Baiklah" jawab Kazune lalu mengenggam erat tangan Karin. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki klub malam itu dan melihat kerlap kerlip lampu seta music yang berdentang keras. Seorang bartender mengajak mereka masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang jauh dari suara bising klub malam itu.

Mereka dituntun kesebuah ruangan. Bartender itupun membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Dan terlihatlah siapa kambing hitam dibalik ini semua.

"Karasuma Kirihto" desis Kazune. Karin mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menenangkan Kazune.

"Akhirnya sampai juga kalian dalam perangkapku. Salamat datang" ucap Kirihto

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang kecelakaan itu! Cepat katakan!" bentak Kazune

"Sabar tuan muda Kujyou. Wah wah nona muda Hanazono yang palsu ini juga datang rupanya" tambah Kirihto.

"A-apa?" Karin terkejut atas apa yang ia dengar, sepertinya data tentang seorang Hanazono Karin bukan sebuah rahasia lagi.

"Jangan mengalihkan topic! Apa alasanmu menciptakan kecelakaan itu hah?!" bentak Kazune lagi

"Sepertinya kau tidak sabaran tuan muda Kujyou"

"Baiklah, alasan pertama karena Suzuka mempermainkanku dan lebih memilih Kazuto yang baru saja dikenalnya. Lalu jika pernikahan antara Kujyou Takenomaru dan Hanazono Nanao terjadi maka dua perusahaan hebat akan bergabung dan tidak terkalahkan. Dan aku sangat tidak menyukai hal itu. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampau. Berniat ingin membunuh Nanao dan adiknya, ternyata aku sekalian membunuh Suzuka. Haha menyenangkan sekali" jelas Kirihto.

Kazune menggertak giginya menahan amarah, ia tidak terima kematian ibunya harus berakhir seperti itu dan ditangan orang semacam Kirihto. Ia ingat janjinya dengan Karin sebelum memasuki klub malam ini, lalu ia berbalik keluar dari ruangan Karasuma Kirihto.

"Kau pikir setelah mendapatkan informasi berharga, kau akan keluar dengan selamat?" tanya Kirihto.

"Rika-chan" panggil Kirihto pada anaknya. Kazune dan Karin berbalik melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangan.

"Rika-chan, bukannya kau ingin membunuh Hanazono Karin karena telah merebut tuan muda Kujyou darimu?" tanya Kirihto pada anak gadisnya.

"Tentu saja Otou-sama. Ia telah mengambil apa yang aku miliki dan aku berhak mengambilnya kembali" jawab Rika sambil tersenyum pada Kirihto.

"Aku tidak merebut apapun darimu!: ucap Karin

"DIAM!" bentak Rika

"Aku mohon Rika-san. Masalah ini bisa kita selesaikan dengan baik-baik" bujuk Karin

"Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh agar DIAM?!" pekik Rika

Mata Rika berkilat tajam menatap Karin lalu menodongkan pistolnya tepat mengarah pada Karin. Karin terlalu shock melihat pistol tepat mengarah padanya sehingga tidak bisa melakukan pergerakkan apapun.

DOR DOR.

Dua besi panas meluncur keluar dari pistol yang dipegang Rika. Darah segar mengotori lantai tempat mereka berdiri.

URGGH!

"Ka-…"

"KAZUNE-KUN!" pekik Karin saat melihat pemuda yang terbujur dihadapannya. Pemuda itu masih berusaha berdiri sambil menahan nyeri di tulang rusuknya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan… kau.. melukai Karin" ucap Kazune

"Tembakan bagus sayang, tapi harusnya kau mengenai gadis itu" ucap Kirihto

"Gomenasai Otou-sama" sesal Rika. Kirihto mengambil pistol di tangan Rika dan mengarahkan tembakannya pada Karin dan Kazune.

DOR

ARRGHH

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Karin tidak habis pikir kenapa Kirihto masih ingin menembak Kazune. Besi panas itu sudah bersarang tepat di dada Kazune

"Membunuhnya" jawab Kirihto enteng.

"Kalian berdua memang sudah gila" Karin segera meraih tangan Kazune memastikan denyut nadinya.

"Ka..rin..Go..men..ne.. aku.. ti..dak.. ..pati jan..ji..ku" ucap Kazune sambil mencoba meraih pipi Karin

"sudah jangan bicara lagi Kazune-kun.. hiks.." Karin masih setia memeriksa denyut nadi Kazune. Denyutnya melemah!

"ji..ka..a..ku..pun..ya.. ke..sem..patan.. aka..n ..ku..pa..s..tikan.. kau.. me..ni..kah..den..gan..ku" tambah Kazune.

"Hentikan Kazune-kun, jangan memperburuk keadaan hiks.. kau terlihat seperti zombie.. jadi jangan bicara lagi..hiks"

"Aku..in..i.. tam..pan.. bu.. kan.. zom..bie..Ka..rin" ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum lalu perlahan menutup matanya.

"Tidak.. Kazune-kun.. tidak.." Karin terisak sambil memeluk tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau juga akan segera menyusulnya.. berbahagialah" ucap Kirihto mengarahkan pistolnya.

BRAK!

"Kami polisi! Jatuhkan senjata anda" ucap beberpa pria menerobos ruangan Karasuma Kirihto. Kirihto menjatuhkan senjatanya saat melihat puluhan pistol mengarah padanya.

"Ayo nona Karin, kita pergi" ajak seorang pria yang sangat Karin kenal.

"Sagami-ji-san!" Karin terkejut melihat sopir pribadinya saat di Osaka dulu ada dihadapannya. Berarti..

"Tuan Hanazono menyuruh saya untuk membawa anda" ucap Sagami

"Ta-tapi Kazune-kun?" Karin masih enggan meninggalkan pemuda yang terbujur itu sendirian

"Ayolah nona, kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi. aku mohon." tambah Sagami

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kazune-kun, Sagami-ji-san" ucap Karin tegas.

"Kami akan mengurus pemuda ini, berdoalah agar nyawanya masih terselamatkan" ucap salah seorang polisi

"Ayo nona" ajak Sagami lagi.

"Baiklah aku pergi! Tapi.." Karin lalu menunduk dan mengecup pipi Kazune pelan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Apakah akhirnya harus begini?

' _Maafkan aku Kazune-kun.. Berjanjilah agar kau tetap hidup'_

Karin keluar dari klub malam itu. Terlihat olehnya para polisi meringkus semua orang yang berada di klub malam. Karin juga melihat sebuah ambulan yang datang. Dalam hati Karin terus berdoa semoga Kazune selamat.

Saat didalam mobil, Sagami memberikan ponselnya pada Karin.

"Karin!" ucap suara baritone diseberang sana

"Otou-sama" balas Karin.

"Untunglah kau selamat. Mata-mataku bekerja dengan baik rupanya. Baiklah Karin, karena aku rasa di Jepang sudah tidak aman untukmu. Sekarang juga kau pergi ke Korea Selatan tempat Kakek dan nenekmu" perintah Kotarou

"Tapi Otou-sama.." sanggah Karin

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Karin. Aku tidak ingin satu orangpun membahayakan nyawamu. Sudah, tiket pesawat sudah ku urus. Berangkat malam ini juga" Tambah Kotarou

"Tou-sa—"

TUUT. Panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Kotarou.

Karin menunduk, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Otou-samanya pikirkan. Pindah ke Korea? Yang bernar saja?! Belum cukup satu tahun Karin bersekolah disini ia harus pindah. Apa ia harus meninggalkan semua temannya di Jepang? Apa ia harus meninggalkan Kazune yang bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?.

"Baik. Terima kasih informasinya pak" ucap Sagami tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Sagami-ji-san?" tanya Karin

"Mungkin pemuda itu tidak dapat terselamatkan" Jawab Sagami

"A-apa?!"

"Ada tiga peluru yang bersarang ditubuhnya nona. Keadaannya sangat kritis" ucap Sagami

"Sagami-ji-san.. putar balik mobilnya, aku mohon. Aku ingin bersama Kazune-kun saja" ucap Karin sambil berurai air mata

"Ma'afkan saya nona" sesal Sagami

"Aku mohon. Biarkan aku kembali. Hanya sebentar, aku mohon" ucap Karin lagi.

"Gomenasai Karin-sama" Mobil yang Karin tumpangi sudah sampai di bandara. Sagami tetap menemani Karin sampai ke Korea nanti. Sebelum masuk kedalam pesawat, Karin terdiam untuk melihat nergaranya terakhir kali.

"Ayo nona pesawat anda sudah menunggu"

' _KAZUNE-KUN!'_

Pesawat yang Karin tumpangi sudah berangkat dan perlahan terbang meninggalkan negara Jepang menuju negara seberang. Karin tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Ia harus pergi ke tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Sayounara Tokyo.. Sayounara teman-teman.. Sayounara Kazune-kun..

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eh?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC maksudnya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **hwwwah... chappy inilumayan panjang rupanyaa^^..Hehe.. ada yang mau 'End'-nya sampai disitu? Jadi, pendapat reader-samat tentang chappy ini.. udah beberapa kali ceritanya FiFa bikin ulang gara-gara ada yang ga' pas gitu.. aduuh FiFa jadi cemas sendiri.. (*curcol lagi -_-*).. menurut reader-sama 'End' yang baik itu gimana sih?**

 **Okkeh,, Time to replay the review^^**

 **From Aisha958:** Syukurlah klo Aisha-san udah paham.. klo masih ada yang ga' paham boleh nanya lagi kok^^.. Yoshh FanFic-nya udah next nih, baca ya! Arigatou udah review^^

 **From Kirigaya Zikarishika:** hehe FiFa juga gemetaran ngetik adegan yang itu XD.. Arigatou ne Zika-chan (*boleh dipanggil FiFa panggil 'Zika-chan'?*).. Zika-chan mo Ganbatte ne \\(^o^).. Thannk You very much for Review ^^

 **From azahnurbandini:** untunglah azahnurbandini-san ga' bingung lagi.. Arigatou 'ganbatte'-nya ^^.. Udah update chappy baru.. baca ya.. Arigatou udah review^^

 **From safniradhika:** bisa jadi.. klo so sweet-nya sih emang Kazune yang ngelakuin kayak gitu XD.. semoga chappy ini mengobati penasarannya safniradhika-san^^.. Thank-you very much for review^^

 **From Guest :** hehe nanggung ya? Gomen ne.. klo gitu baca lanjutan chappy-nya biar ga' nanggung lagi ;).. Arigatou udah review^^

 **From harune mio :** terima kasih udah nunggu lanjutan Fic ini^^.. baca chappy ini dan lanjutannya nanti ya.. Thank You very much for review^^


	8. Chapter 8 my life

**Hai hai~.. Kembali disini bersama FiFa~ Gomenasaii FiFa telat update.. ada yang pas buka error gak? Yoshaa.. gak banyak-banyak curcol lagi.. check this one out~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **.**

 **Eight Years Later..**

 **Caracas, Venezuela. Hanazono corp.**

"Kotarou-kun! Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah memenjarakan Karin-chan di Busan selama delapan tahun?" ucap wanita cantik yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Wanita itu tengah kesal karena ia pikir suaminya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Ternyata tidak!.

"Tenanglah Misha-san. Karin bersama kakek dan neneknya jadi bukan masalah. Lagipula aku sudah memberinya Izin kembali ke Jepang kok. Dia saja yang tidak ingin kembali. Jadi jangan salahkan aku" bela sang suami

"Jadi Karin-chan kembali ke Jepang? Aah lebih baik aku di Jepang saja" Wanita itu lalu mencari kopernya dan mulai mengemasi beberapa barang.

"Bukannya kita akan jalan-jalan Misha-san?" tanya sang suami

"Aku sudah tidak mood. Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu. Aku pergi dulu yaa" pamit sang Istri meninggalkan suaminya

"hufftt.. sendirian lagi" desah si suami.

.

.

 **Busan, South Korea**

 **09.00 KST**

"Ayolah Karin! Kita bisa terlambat" ujar seorang gadis muda dari dalam mobilnya

"SEBENTAR!" balas gadis yang masih berada di dalam rumahnya

"*Halmeoni, aku pergi dulu" ucap gadis dengan rambut twintailnya. Gadis muda ini telah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang diidamkan banyak orang.

"Jadi, Karin-chan akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini? Kontraknya sudah ditandatangani?" tanya wanita yang berumur lebih dari delapan puluh tahun itu.

"Belum aku terima Halmeoni, aku masih memikirkannya" ucap gadis itu sambil menunduk

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali cucuku. Pikirkan baik-baik" nasehat wanita tua itu.

"Baiklah Halmeoni, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Min Ji-*eonni" ucap Karin sambil melangkah menuju mobil sahabatnya. Wanita tua itu melambai atas kepergian sang cucu yang telah menemaninya selama delapan tahun ini.

Gadis yang sedang membawa mobil itu bernama Kim Kyung Mi, sahabat dekat Karin selama tinggal di Korea Selatan ini. Kyung Mi sedang mendiamkan Karin karena membuatnya terlambat pergi ke Seoul. Gadis itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil tetap berfokus pada jalan.

"Mianhae* Kyung Mi. aku benar-benar minta maaf" sesal Karin pada sahabatnya itu. Karin terus mengulang ulang kalimatnya sampai Kyung Mi mau berbicara.

"cukup Karin! Atau kau aku turunkan disini" ucap Kyung Mi ketus

"Baiklah. Tapi maafkan aku ya"

"Mana bisa aku marah padamu. Huftt menyebalkan sekali. Baiklah kita masih bisa mengejar kereta KTX menuju Seoul. Aku harap masih sempat" monolog Kyung Mi

"Lalu mobilmu?" tanya Karin.

"Tenang saja. Jong Woon oppa* akan mengurusnya selama di stasiun kereta" ucap Kyung Mi.

Mereka sampai disebuah stasiun kereta. Dengan keceptan kereta KTX jarak antara Busan menuju Seoul dapat ditempuh dalam waktu dua jam mengikuti Kyung Mi ke Seoul karena ingin memikirkan keberangkatannya kembali ke Jepang. Sebagian dirinya ingin kembali namun sebagian lagi ingin membuang kenangan tentang Jepang jauh-jauh. Dan kedua pilihan itu cukup membuat Karin bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Setelah menamatkan kuliahnya di Korea, Karin bekerja mengisi waktunya sebagai penulis lepas di blognya. Tapi, minggu lalu ada sebuah perusahaan jepang yang tertarik dengan tulisan Karin dan menawarkan pekerjaan tetap untuknya dan Karin masih memikirkan hal itu.

Tak terasa Karin dan Kyung Mi sudah berada di Seoul. Kota seoul yang saat ini sedang ditutupi salju mampu membuat kedua gadis ini mengeratkan jaketnya. Beberapa menit berjalan dari stasiun Karin dan Kyung Mi menemukan hotel terdekat dan cukup murah. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di hoterl itu sementara waktu.

"Huftt aku harap masih sempat" keluh Kyung Mi saat mengganti pakaiannya.

"Masih ingin melihat konser itu Kyung Mi?" tanya Karin

"Tentu saja! Aku ke Seoul hanya untuk ini. Kau tahu Karin, mereka datang langsung dari Amerika untuk konser disini. Hwaa mereka keren-keren sekali, apalagi vokalisnya" Kyung Mi mengeluarkan jiwa fangirlnya didepan Karin.

"Apa nama bandnya? Aku lupa"

"Dark Knight Karin, Dark Knight. Ingat itu.. hwaa prajurit kegelapan.. keren sekalii" ucap Kyung Mi masih dengan jiwa fans fanatiknya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak ikut" ucap Karin

"Ayo pergi! Bukannya kau ingin refreshing! Lebih baik kau ikut aku saja" ajak Kyung Mi. ia menyeret Karin keluar dari kamar Hotel.

' _Refreshing? Dengan lagu Rock? Kurasa TIDAK!'_

Mereka sampai disebuah gedung yang halamannya sudah dipenuhi banyak insan. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka kompak memakai pakaian hitam persis dengan apa yang Kyung Mi pakai meskipun cuaca sedingin ini tidak menyurutkan niat mereka untuk menonton konser ini.

Rupanya Kyung Mi telah memesan barisan VIP dengan tujuan bisa melihat wajah sang idola dengan jelas. Karin berada disebelah Kyung Mi dan mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. Tirai panggung pun mulai diangkat dan menampakkan lima sosok pemuda berwajah eropa dan amerika. Namun ada berbeda dengan wajah vokalisnya.

"Aku seperti mengenalnya" ucap Karin

"Siapa?" tanya Kyung Mi namun tetap Fokus pada band Dark Knight

"Vokalisnya" jawab Karin

"Vokalis tampan itu milikku, meskipun ia sudah bertunangan. Kau ambil Calum saja, yang memegang Bass itu. Dia keren kok." Ucap Kyung Mi

"Huftt bukan itu maksudku" bantah Karin

"Mereka kan artis Karin pabbo*, tentu saja kau pernah melihat wajahnya" ucap Kyung Mi. Karin yang malas berdebat dengan Kyung Mi memilih memperhatikan sang Vokalis Dark Knight dan mendengar lagu yang mereka suguhkan. Pada saat lagu berikutnya, music yang beraliran rock itu berubah menjadi alunan music yang lebuh lembut.

.

.

 _And I feel just like  
(aku merasa seolah)_

 _I'm living someone else's life  
(kujalani hidup orang lain)_

 _It's like I just stepped outside  
(seolah akan keluar)_

 _When everything was going right  
(saat segalanya baik-baik saja)_

 _Let me go home  
(biarkan aku pulang)_

 _I've had my run  
(aku tlah cukup berlari)_

 _Baby, I'm done  
(sayang, aku selesai)_

 _I gotta go home  
(aku harus pulang)_

.

.

Sudah beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh band Dark Night dan hanya satu yang menjadi kesukaan Karin yaitu yang berjudul 'home'

Perlahan suasana gaduh yang tercipta mulai hilang seiring dengan konser yang mulai berakhir. Satu persatu anggota band Dark Knight mulai mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam perpisahan yang mampu membuat fans saat penutupan konser, tiba-tiba mata vokalis itu bertemu dengan mata emerald Karin.

DEG

'Mata itu…'

Sang vokalis tersenyum kearah Karin dan meraih microfonnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku rasa konsernya belum berakhir" ucap vokalis itu. Kejadian itu terasa begitu cepat saat sang vokalis melangkah kebarisan penonton dan seketika membuat para fans histeris termasuk Kyung Mi. Vokalis itu semakin mendekat kearah Karin dan membawa Karin menaiki panggung. Mata Kyung Mi terbelalak saat idolanya menyeret sang sahabat keatas panggung.

"aku tidak menyangka bertemu sahabat lamaku disini" ucap sang vokalis masih menggandeng tangan Karin. Karin masih terkejut atas apa yang ia alami.

"Perkenalkan, gadis cantik ini sahabatku. Hanazono Karin" timpal si vokalis menambah riuh suara penonton

"Kau masih mengingatku?" tanya vokalis itu.

"Jin-kun…" gumam Karin pelan

"Aku pikir kau melupakanku _godness_ , setelah delapan tahun lebih" balas vokalis yang diketahui bernama Jin sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, aku akan reunian dengan sahabatku ini. Sampai jumpa di Dark Knight World Tour berikutnya! Dan terima kasih banyak!" setelah itu tirai panggung pun naik dan Jin membawa Karin ke belakang panggung. Jin menyuruh Karin duduk, sementara ia pergi mengambil air mineral terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, kanapa kau bisa berada di Seoul?" tanya Jin membuka pembicaraan

"Yaah,, nasibku hampir sama denganmu yang terpaksa pindah ke Amerika" jawab Karin seadanya, ia tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian mengerikan itu lagi.

"Huftt harusnya aku bertemu denganmu lebih cepat dan tidak harus bertunangan" ucap Jin tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?"

"Haha bukan apa-apa, kau tahu? Aku sudah bertunangan dengan gadis cantik looh" ucap Jin sambil memamerkan cincin yang melingkar dijarinya

"Kalau begitu selamat ya! oia,, aku hampir lupa, lagumu yang berjudul 'home' itu sangat bagus" puji Karin

"Hehe arigatou, biasanya yang membuat lirik lagu aku dan Anthony si pemukul drum. Tapi khusus lagu itu aku sendiri yang membuatnya" ucap Jin sambil membanggakan dirinya

"Bagaimana bisa kau membentuk sebuah band?" tanya Karin

"Ceritanya panjang, setelah lulus Senior High School di Amerika aku bertemu Anthony, George dan Calum lalu membentuk sebuah band. Tetapi si Rodry bergabung baru-baru ini" jelas Jin

"Jin! We're must take off to China now!" ucap seorang pemuda dengan rambut bewarna merah

"Okay George! Give me five minutes more" balas Jin. Lalu kembali berbicara pada Karin

"Gomen ne _Godness_ , aku harus berangkat ke China sekarang. Jika kau kembali ke Jepang kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi" ucap Jin sambil mengantar Karin sampai pintu belakang panggung.

"Oia Karin, aku turut beduka atas kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu. Yi-san memberitahuku. Kau jangan terus bersembunyi dari ketakutanmu _goodness._ Bukannya kita harus menghadapinya? Aku yakin 'orang itu' juga menginginkan hal yang sama " Karin terdiam mendengar penuturan Jin. Bagaimanapun juga ucapan Jin ada benarnya. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan.

' _Kau tahu? Bunga yang tetap mekar saat kesulitan adalah bunga yang paling indah dan mekar dibandingkan bunga yang lainnya'_

' _Maksudnya untuk orang yang tetap berdiri disaat kesulitan sekalipun, baka. Uuhh.. disini dingin sekali'_

Sebuah percakapan berputar dibenak Karin. Ini memorinya bersama 'orang itu' saat Karin dimusuhi karena terbukti bukan anak kandung dari keluarga Hanazono. Dan kenangan itu membuat tekad Karin semakin kuat untuk menghadapi semuanya.

"Sampai jumpa Jin! Jaga kesehatanmu" ucap Karin

"Of Course" dua sahabat inipun berpisah dan Karin beranjak meninggalkan belakang panggung. Karin melihat siluet Kyung Mi yang sedang berdiri di gerbang gedung konser.

Kyung Mi memarahi Karin karena merebut idolanya. Meskipun begitu Karin mau bilang apa, Jin sendiri yang membawanya keatas panggung. Kyung Mi meminta penjelasan Karin selama perjalanan kembali ke Hotel. Karin menceritakan masa-masa nya dengan Jin dulu yang membuat wajah Kyung Mi selesai membersihkan badan Karin mengganggu Kyung Mi yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

"Hei Kyung Mi" ucap Karin sambil merapatkan dirinya pada Kyung Mi

"Wae?*" tanya Kyung Mi

"Aku rasa besok aku harus kembali ke Jepang" ucap Karin. Kyung Mi membalikkan badannya dan menatap Karin tidak mengerti

"Aku harus menghadapinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima kontrak itu" ucap Karin serius. Kyung Mi tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu apa boleh buat. Ganbatte!"

"Haha bahasa Jepangmu buruk sekali" ejek Karin

"Aish kau ini! Sudah tidur sana!"

"Haha Kyung Mi~ aku bercanda~"

Karin bersyukur ia bisa hidup dengan tenang selama berada di Korea ini. Ia juga bersyukur mendapatkan sahabat semanis Kyung Mi. Berkat Kyung Mi ia bertemu dengan Kuga Jin dan menyadarkannya atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat.

Karin berjanji saat ia sampai ditanah kelahirannya itu, ia akan mencari titik terang permasalahannya. Ia harus mencari berita tentang orang yang saat ini masih mengisi harinya. Kujyou Kazune. Ia harus kembali. Ia harus pulang secepatnya!

Pagi-pagi sekali Karin yang diantar oleh Kyung Mi berada di Incheon Airport. Kyung Mi sangat sedih saat melepas kepergian Karin, tetapi apapun yang terjadi ia harus menghormati keputusan sahabatnya itu.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung" ucap Kyung Mi dari kejauhan

"Sering-seringlah menelfon" balas Karin. Mereka lalu mengacungkan jempol mereka sebagai tanda persahabatan.

Karin memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali. Pesawat ini menyebrangi lautan dan perlahan mendaratkan diri di negri matahari terbit yang Karin rindukan. Burung besi itupun mulai mendarat pada lintasannya. Karin pun menyeret kopernya keluar bandara seraya menikmati pemandangan tanah kelahirannya.

' _TADAIMA'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeSeh..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Short Korean Dictionary**

 ***Halmeoni = Nenek dari pihak ayah**

 ***Eonni = kakak perempuan ( yang memanggil perempuan)**

 ***Mianhae = maaf**

 ***Oppa = kakak laki-laki ( yang memanggil perempuan)**

 ***Pabbo = Baka**

 ***Wae? = kenapa?**

 **Hehe gimana? Gimana? Pendeskripsian tempat di Korea rada-rada gak pas ya? ato sebagian kata-katanya ada yang salah?.. Gomenasai.. FiFa buat satu chapter ini sedikit kehidupan Karin selama di Korea buat pelengkap cerita. Minggu depan Karin udah balik ke Jepang kok^^ Mudah-mudahan Reader-sama puas..**

 **Okkey saatnya membalas ripiu XD**

 **Rere:** Arigatou ne Rere-san.. chappy baru udah di update.. baca ya :D.. Thank You very much for Review^^

 **Aisha958** : Hehe syukurlah rasa penasarannya terobati.. boleh kok klo mau manggil FiFa dengan 'FiFa-chan'.. klo begitu boleh ya FiFa manggilnya Aisha-chan? (*memelas juga*).. alurnya kecepetan ya? Gomenasai.. soalnya FiFa udah dikejar deadline.. Story ne juga harus segera diselesaikan Gomen ne.. Arigatou udah review Aisha-chan^^

 **Meydiana585:** Hiks.. FiFa juga gak tega memisahkan KazuRin.. ngetik ceritanya FiFa juga jadi gak tega.. tapi tenang aja KazuRin kan soulmate.. pasti suatu saat kan bersatu~.. disurga sekalipun.. Thank you very much for review^^ baca chappy selanjutnya ya~

 **Harune mio :**untunglah harune mio-san suka jalan ceritanya.. Yoshh FiFa harus semangat ya ngelanjut-in chappy berikutnya.. sip deh.. Arigatou udah review^^

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika :**Hehe soal gimana gambaran ending-nya masih belum FiFa pikir-in.. ada sih banyak kemungkinan 'end' nanti kayak apa, tapi gak ada yang cocok.. menurut Zika-chan bagusnya gimana? Gomen.. FiFa jadi nanya.. chappy nya udah FiFa lanjut n' terimakasih udah nunggu chappy ne.. Thank You very much for review^^ baca lanjutannya ya~

 **Guest:** sedih ya? FiFa gak maksud buat reader sedih.. hwee FiFa jadi ikutan sedih nih.. Arigatou ne udah review^^ baca chappy berikut nya ya..

 **Tinggalkan Review anda setelah tanda panah dibawah ini~**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v v v**

 **v**


	9. Chapter 9 that person

**Hwaa.. Gomenasaii.. mungkin ada yang bingung sama cerita di chappy delapan.. FiFa update chappy itu sebagai pelengkap cerita.. sekalian FiFa juga minta maaf gara-gara typo yang bertebaran.. FiFa akan lebih hati-hati lagi.. Gomen FiFa jadi curcol..**

 **Yoshaa! Here we go..**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **.**

Tampak seorang gadis muda yang sedang meyeret koper besarnya sembari menunggu orang yang ditugas kan untuk menjeputnya. Gadis itu sedang memperhatikan kota yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Meskipun hanya kenangan beberpa bulan namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Gadis itu melihat mobil yang berhenti didepannya, tampa pikir panjang gadis itu langsung masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Langsung ke apartemen Sagami-ji-san" ucap sang gadis.

"Memangnya apartemenmu dimana nona?" tanya sebuah suara. Gadis terkejut mendengar bukan suara supir pribadi yang biasa ia dengar.

"K-kau siapa?!" bentak gadis itu bersiap keluar mobil.

"Huftt kenapa kau memarahi ku?" ucap pemuda itu lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga dapat melihat wajah orang yang seenaknya masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau kan?" ucap pemuda itu.

"KAU!" ucap sang gadis tak kalah terkejut

"HANAZONO-SAN!" / "MICCHI!" ucap pemuda dan gadis itu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

"Padahal aku sudah berencana memarahi orang yang seenaknya masuk kedalam mobilku" ucap pemuda bersurai caramel tadi yang diketahui bernama Nishikiori Michiru. Michiru dan Karin sudah berada disebuah kafe dengan desain tradisional namun sangat modern. Terlihat banyak kaum muda yang berkumpul atau sedang berbincang di kafe ini. Begitu juga dengan Michiru dan Karin yang tampak mengadakan reunian mendadak.

"Hehe… maafkan aku, aku kira kau sopirku" sesal Karin

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi, kemana saja Hanazono-san selama ini?" tanya Michiru to the point

"Aku tinggal di Korea Selatan bersama nenek-ku dan seperti yang kau lihat aku baru saja sampai disini" jawab Karin

"Padahal kami semua mencarimu dan akhirnya menyerah karena tidak ada petunjuk keberadaanmu. Bahkan Kazune-kun.." ucap Michiru, tampak dari raut wajahnya ia sedang sedih. Karin yang mendengar nama 'orang itu' langsung teringat kejadian yang sudah lama ingin ia lupakan.

"Ke-kenapa de-dengan Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin gugup. Ia masih belum terbiasa mendengar nama 'orang itu' setelah sekian lama

"Aku tahu Hanazono tidak ingin membahas 'orang itu'. Jadi lupakan saja perkataanku barusan" timpal Michiru.

"Waaa Michiru-kun! Kau datang?" ucap suara seorang wanita yang membawa balita digendongannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu sambil memperhatikan Karin dengan seksama.

"Coba tebak. Aku baru saja menemukannya" jawab Michiru. Wanita itu semakin memperhatikan Karin dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Karin tersentak, ia mengenal wanita ini. Sahabatnya dulu yang selalu datang membelanya dalam keadaan apapun. Tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluk Karin dengan erat.

"Kau jahat sekali Karin-chan. Meninggalkanku tampa pesan sedikitpun. Kau tahu seberapa sulit kami mencarimu?" ucap wanita itu sambil menangis dibahu Karin

"Hikss.. Gomen ne Miyon-chan" sesal Karin yang ikut terisak. Michiru hanya tersenyum melihat dua sahabat dihadapannya ini. Ya benar, wanita itu adalah Yi Miyon. Gadis bersurai tosca dengan sifat periangnya.

Rupanya kafe yang mereka datangi ini adalah milik Miyon dan Yuuki. Michiru sepertinya berencana mempertemukan sahabat yang sempat tepisahkan ini. Sedangkan Miyon dan Yuuki telah menikah empat tahun lalu dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang berada digendongan Michiru saat ini, namanya Sakurai Miyuki.

"Kenalkan anak ini namanya Sakurai Miyuki. Usianya tiga tahun" ucap Miyon sambil memeluk putri kecilnya

"Konnichiwa Miyuki-chan" sapa Karin sambil tersenyum

"Kon..ni..chi..wa" balas Miyuki sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu Micchi?" tanya Karin.

"Yaah.. seperti yang Hanazono-san lihat.."

"Pssst.. dia barusaja menikah. Tiga bulan lalu" bisik Miyon

"eeeh?! Hontou ni?!" pekik Karin terkejut. Miyon hanya mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Karin namun dijawab dengan tatapan tanya-saja-pada-orangnya.

"Ia gadis yang kutemui saat kuliah di London dulu. Ia gadis yang baik dan juga cantik" jawab Michiru sambil tersenyum.

"Namanya?" tanya Karin lagi

"Akan aku kenalkan pada Hanazono-san secara langsung" jawab Michiru. Karin hanya merenggut kesal, 'apa salahnya aku mengetahui nama istrinya?' pikir Karin.

Miyon menceritakan dengan semangat usaha mereka mencari keberadaan Karin bahkan sampai ke Mansion keluarga Hanazono di Osaka. Namun hasilnya nihil, seakan semua orang yang tahu keberadaan Karin dipaksa untuk menutup mulutnya serapat mungkin. Dan mereka kembali ke Tokyo tampa mendapat informasi apapun.

Beberapa jam mereka habiskan untuk bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Tentang Michiru yang sudah menggantikan posisi ayahnya memimpin perusahaan sekaligus menjadi kepala sekolah SHS tempat dimana mereka bersekolah dulu, Yuuki yang menjadi pemain biola terkenal dan cetita teman-teman lainnya.

Perbincangan mereka berakhir saat matahari akan digantikan oleh rembulan. Michiru berinisiatif mengantar Karin sampai ke apartemennya. Apartemen lama Karin, apartemen yang delapan tahun lalu ia tempati masih di kamar dan lokasi yang sama. Ya, Karin sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi semua yang membuatnya melarikan diri. Besok adalah hari baru untuknya. Karin akan menerima tawaran pekerjaan itu.

"Huft.. aku harap dandanan seperti ini tidak masalah" monolog Karin setelah selesai mengikat ponytail rambutnya. Karin langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap keuar apartemen. Saat di parkiran apartemen Karin melihat Michiru menunggunya, ternyata Michiru juga ingin mengantarkan Karin sampai perusahaan yang menawari Karin pekerjaan.

"Hanazono-san ditawari perusahaan apa?" tanya Michiru sembari menyetir

"Disurat ini tertulis 'Hanayou entertainment' " jawab Karin

"Aaa.. perusahaan baru itu. Pantas saja" ucap Michiru

"Pantas apanya?" tanya Karin

"Perusahaan itu menskipun baru saja didirikan namun mampu menyaingi perusahaan lainnya. Jadi pantas saja mereka menginginkan penulis luar negri sepertimu" jawab Michiru kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Micchi?" tanya Karin sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya.

"Ehehe aku hanya merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi. Lihat! Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun jangan sampai kau terlambat. _Good luck_ ya!" Micchi membukakan pintu untuk Karin dan melesat membawa mobilnya mejauh.

"Apa-apaan itu!" gumam Karin

Karin lalu memasuki gedung perusahaan itu. Banyak pegawai yang lalu lalang melewati lobi gedung. Karin menuju meja represionis dan bertanya dimana ia bisa bertemu Presdir perusahaan. Represionis itu terlihat menelfon seseorang lalu mempersilahkan Karin kelantai 20 dimana ruangan Presdir berada.

Beberapa menit kemudian Karin telah sampai didepan ruangan Presdir, ia sangat gugup karena langsung menemui petinggi perusahaan ini. Namun sebelum ia ingin membuka pintu Karin dihentikan oleh seorang gadis.

"Ehhh tunggu!" ucap gadis itu sambil berlari kearah Karin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Hehe aku lupa bilang ke represionis kalau Presdir tidak bisa diganggu untuk sementara waktu" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Karin

"Bagaimana kalau kau menunggu diruanganku saja" tawar gadis itu

"Baiklah"

Karin dan gadis itu lalu berjalan kesebuah ruangan yang Karin yakini milik si gadis. Gadis itu tersenyum mempersilahkan Karin duduk dan memberinya ocha.

"Namaku Himeka, sekretaris Presdir" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal" balas Karin sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kenapa Hanazono-san ada disini?" tanya Himeka.

"Aah jangan panggil 'Hanazono-san' panggil aku Karin saja, lagipula kelihatannya kita seumuran" ucap Karin.

"Waa.. ternyata benar yang aku dengar Karin-chan itu baik hati. Boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Himeka memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Tapi, apa Himeka-chan mengenalku?" tanya Karin

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal _Heiress_ keluarga Hanazono? Meskipun aku pertama kali mendengar namamu dari seseorang" jawab Himeka

"Dari siapa?"

"Ehehe sepupuku…" jawab Himeka. Mereka berdua akrab dengan cepat dan terlarut dalam pembicaraan santai. Sampai akhirnya Himeka mendapat telfon bahwa Karin sudah bisa masuk kedalam ruangan Presdir.

Himeka mengantar Karin sampai depan pintu ruangan. Saat ia membuka pintu tampaklah sosok seorang pria berambut pirang yang membelakanginya. Siluet seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi serta pakaian kantor yang terlihat pas untuknya. Apakah pria ini adalah 'orang itu'?

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu nona Hanazono" ucap pria itu sambil berbalik, untuk sesaat Karin terpaku karena melihat wajah yang ia rindukan. Namun dengan cepat Karin sadar bahwa 'orang itu' tidak mungkin ada disini.

"Apa kau masih mengingat wajahku setelah sekian lama?" tanya pria itu membalikkan badannya dan jelaslah bahwa pria ini bukanlah sosok yang selalu Karin rindukan.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan wajahmu setelah dua puluh dua tahun. Takenomaru-san" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum simpul. Ya, pria itu adalah Kujyou Takenomaru, Onii-san dari 'orang itu'. Sekilas Takenomaru memang sangat mirip dengan 'orang itu' namun Karin dapat membedakan bahwa warna dan tatapan mata Takenomaru dan 'orang itu' terlalu berbeda.

"Padahal waktu itu umurmu masih dua tahun. Ternyata kau sangat pintar Karin-chan" ucap Takenomaru.

"Yaa.. aku mengakui hal itu. Jadi kenapa aku ditawari pekerjaan disini? Bukannya keluarga Kujyou dan keluargaku bermusuhan?" tanya Karin to the point.

"Haha rupanya nona muda ini belum tahu apa-apa soal bisnis. Kami menawarimu karena Kreatifitas dan Loyalitasmu tidak peduli apa latar belakangmu nona" jawab Takenomaru sembari duduk diatas kursinya.

"Ya sudah. Jadi apa yang harus aku kerjakan?" tanya Karin

"Sabar dulu nona Hanazono. Aku akan jelaskan pelan-pelan sambil duduk" ucap Takenomaru mempersiahkan Karin agar duduk dihadapannya. Takenomaru lalu memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya dengan seksama. Karin merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Singkirkan tatapanmu itu. Aku ingin segera pulang" ucap Karin

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Nanao-san. Kalian berdua juga sangat cantik" ucap Takenomaru. Karin yang dari tadi menahan amarahnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduk dan pamit pergi.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan bicara serius denganmu. Lagipula aku juga sudah menikah" ucap Takenomaru sambil memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar dicincinnya.

Takenomaru menjelaskan bahwa Karin harus menulis naskah sebuah dorama berdasarkan yang Karin tulis di Blognya. Melalui tulisan Karin yang sudah ada Blog itu bisa memulai _casting_. Karin hanya tinggal melanjutkan ceritanya. Karin setuju dan dengan segera keluar dari ruangan setelah menandatangani kontrak.

"Hufftt aku tidak pernah membayangkan bertemu mantan tungangan Onee-sama" gumam Karin sambil keluar dari perusahaan Hanayou. Karin terlihat duduk di halte bis tepat di depan perusahaan Hanayou. Karin sedikit menggerutu karena apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak semulus yang ia bayangkan.

Sementara itu tampak Takenomaru memperhatikan Karin dari atas gedung. Tampaklah seseorang yang barusaja masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan berjalan mendekati Takenomaru.

"Singkirkan tatapanmu itu!" ucap sebuah suara

"Hufftt kenapa perkataan kalian tidak ada bedanya" ucap Takenomaru

"Kau mau aku mengadu pada istrimu itu hah?" tanya suara itu sakratis

"Padahal aku yang mambantumu menemukan gadis itu, atau lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukannya dan membawa gadismu itu kemari. Bahkan kau saja tidak sanggup menemuinya. Ck pengecut sekali" sindir Takenomaru

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena waktu itu" ucap suara itu dengan nada pelan dan ia berjalan kearah jendela

"Dia semakin cantik saja" gumam suara itu sambil memperhatikan gadis besurai brunette yang sedang menunggu bis dibawah.

"Aku dengar ia kembali tinggal di apartemen itu" ucap Takenomaru

"Aku tahu. Ia pasti sudah menata kembali hidupnya"

"Bersemangatlah Otouto. Kau kan sudah menemukannya" ucap Takenomaru sambil menepuk pundak sang pemilik suara.

"Kau benar. Lagipula aku harus mempersiapkan diri"

"Persiapkan apa lagi? kau sudah membangun perusahaan ini dari awal dan juga kekayaanmu ini tidak berasal dari orang tuamu. Itu sudah cukup membawanya kembali kedekapanmu"

"Hatiku.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hufft" desah seorang gadis. ia tengah menopang kepalanya melihat pengunjung yang silih berganti disebuah kafe. Milkshake yang sedari tadi dihidangkan juga belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

"Ya ampun Karin-chan. apa sebenarnya yang Karin-chan pikirkan huh? kafeku sudah akan tutup" ucap seorang wanita menghampiri Karin sambil berusaha menidurkan malaikat kecilnya.

"Hari pertamaku ke perusahaan itu buruk sekali Miyon-chan" keluh Karin

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Miyon tidak mengerti

"Aku bertemu presdir perusahaan itu"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kujyou Takenomaru. Dia mantan tunangan Nee-sama" ucap Karin dengan nada muram

"Hee.. Jadi Kujyou Takenomaru juga pemilik 'Hanayou ent.' ? yang kubaca dimajalah-majalah ia hanya mengurus semua perusahaan Kujyou corp. aku tidak menyangka" timpal Miyon

"Jadi dia mengurus dua perusahaan sekaligus?" tanya Karin tidak percaya

"Dengan perusahaan Kujyou corp. yang tersebar diseluruh negara dan masih mengurusi perusahaan baru seperti Hanayou ent.?" tanya Miyon balik

"Tidak mungkin ya?" Minyon hanya menjawab pertanyaan Karin dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tapi bisa saja orang suruhannya. Dia kan orang kaya" ucap Miyon lalu kembali keruangannya untuk meletakkan Miyuki di tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tu bi continiu XD**

 **hehe ada yang nebak-nebak niih.. atau ada yang gak ngerti? di chappy ini Karin udah kembali ke Jepang dan kerja di sebuah perusahaan baru.. and ketemu lagi dengan sahabat sahabat lamanya.. masih ingat clue dari FiFa di chappy-chappy awal untuk para reviewer tentang Hime-chan?.. klo gitu semua reader FiFa harap baca chappy depan yaaa..**

 **yaudah deh.. daripada Minna penasaran FiFa balas Review dulu^^**

 **Aisha958:** hehe chappy kemaren emang agak ribet sih.. tapi sekedar pelengkap cerita klo Karin pernah tinggal di Korea Selatan :D. Arigatou atas Ganbatte nya.. (*update sekali seminngu*).. terimakasih Aisha-chan udah review^^

 **Kirigaya Zikarishika:** aa Sou ka.. Happy ending oke deh.. chappy depan Fifa gak main teka teki lagi and dijamin chappy-nya Happy^^.. Yoshaa Arigatou Ganbattenya Zika-chan.. Thank You very much for review^^

 **Harune Mio:** aduuh panggil FiFa aja ya ya ya.. onegaii.. Klo penasaran baca chappy ini dan chappy depan yaa.. Thank You for waiting.. Arigatou udah review^^

 **Silent Reader:** tiga reviewnya orang yang sama kan? hehe gak pa pa kok.. yang penting udah review^^.. FiFa cuma banyak tahu tentang Korea dari teman-teman.. semuanya pada suka sama boyband gitu..(* kadang Fifa jadi ketularan :3*) Silent Reader-san k-popers ya? oia gimana klo Silent Reader-san buat akun sendiri.. jadi kemungkinan gak eror lagi.. hehe Terimakasih udah review^^

 **Fujimoto hanami:** soal kazuRin masih Fifa simpan baik-baik.. tapi klo hanami-san baca chappy ini and chappy depan bisa nebak kok apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. update sekali seminggu :3.. Arigatou udah review^^

 **Any Question for this chapter?**

 **Tinggalkan jejak anda pada kotak dibawah ini^^**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **vvv**

 **v**


	10. Chapter 10 Last Chapter

**Helloo Minna-sama.. Suasana hati Fifa sedang cerraaah.. yey.. seperti yang sudah direncanakan.. inilah akhir ceritanya..**

 **Now is the show..**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!: OC, AU, GaJe, Aneh, Sulit dipahami, miss typo(maybe), dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **The Last Chapter**

 **.**

Karin sudah beberapa bulan ini memulai pekerjaannya di perusahaan Hanayou. Saat ini posisinya hanya pegawai magang namun jika dorama yang Karin tulis nanti sukses maka ia akan diangkat menjadi pengawai tetap dengan gaji yang cukup besar. Oleh karena itu Karin sangat bersemangat menyelesaikan tulisannya. Lagupula ia hanya perlu menulis pengalamannya saja, cerita itu memang berdasarkan pengalamannya sendiri dan ditambah sedikit bumbu-bumbu dorama.

"Hanazono-san" ucap suara seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan meja kerja Karin.

"Ada apa Shouta-san?" tanya Karin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bernama Shouta itu memberikan seikat bunga pada Karin.

"Maukah Hanazono-san menjadi pasangan hidupku?" ucap Shouta cepat

"Heeee?!" ucap Karin spontan ia sangat terkejut atas pernyataan rekan satu tim-nya ini, apalagi Shouta juga cukup terkenal di kalangan redaksi dan sangat dibanggakan.

"Ma-maksudku, maukah Hanazono-san menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Shouta lagi.

"A-aku.."

"Gomenasai Hanazono-san.. kau pasti butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Jadi aku harap Hanazono-san tidak mengecewakanku" Karin yang masih terkejut hanya memandang kosong punggung Shouta berlalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Himeka lalu masuk ke ruangan itu dan terkikik geli melihat wajah Karin yang memasang wajah 'baka'-nya.

"Terima saja. Hitung-hitung Karin-chan punya pasangan untuk dibawa ke pesta ulangtahun perusahaan lima hari lagi" tawar Himeka.

"Mana bisa begitu.. lagipula apa Himeka-chan sudah mempunyai pasangan?" tanya Karin

"Apa aku belum cerita ya? aku ini sudah menikah, jadi aku akan datang bersama suamiku" jawab Himeka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hee Hontou ni?" satu lagi ucapan orang yang mengejutkan Karin. Himeka masih tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan cincinnya. Karin menundukkan kepalanya. Apa ia harus menerima Shouta? Hanya untuk pergi ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaan?

Saat pulang dari tempat kerja, Karin sengaja ingin melihat tempat ia bersekolah dulu. Sakuragaoka High School. Dua tempat yang berisi kenangan Karin bersama 'orang itu' dan salah satunya diSHS. Setelah puas melihat SHS Karin melangkah kembali ke apartemennya. Apartemen yang sama dan kamar yang sama dengan delapan tahun yang lalu. Lantai yang sama juga kamar yang sama dengan delapan tahun silam. Karin menatap sebentar pintu yang berada tepat disebelah pintu kamarnya, lalu kambali kekamarnya.

Dua hari telah berlalu, setelah memikirkan ucapan Shouta hari itu Karin memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Karin berjalan keruangan Shouta, namun tepat saat Karin ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan itu bersamaan dengan Shouta yang membuka pintu. Tampak oleh Karin Shouta yang sedang membawa kardus besar.

"Shouta-san, anda mau kemana?" tanya Karin cepat. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Shouta. Souta hanya berlalu melewati Karin.

"Shouta-san tunggu! Ada yang ingin aku katakan!" ucap Karin berusaha mengejar langkah besar Shouta. Shouta tetap mengacuhkan Karin sampai akhirnya Shouta memasuki lift dan Karin menyerah mengejar Shouta. Karin pun tampak berfikir tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Shouta. Apa Shouta menunggu jawabannya terlalu lama?

Saat Karin berjalan kembali keruangannya Karin sempat mendengar pembicaraan beberapa karyawan perusahaan tentang Shouta.

"Aku dengar Shouta-san dipecat" ucap seorang karyawan

"HEE Serius?! Kenapa? Padahal Shouta-san kan sangat berjasa bagi perusahaan? Sudah banyak karyanya yang meraih rating tinggi." timpal karyawan lainnya.

"Shouta-san juga sangat tampan dan baik. Aku jadi tidak ada hiburan untuk bekerja" keluh karyawan satunya

"Jadi, kau bekerja hanya untuk melihat Shouta-san?"

"Yaa.. begitulah.."

Mendengar perbincangan karyawan-karyawan itu Karin segera keruangan Himeka untuk meminta penjelasan. Bukannya Himeka adalah sekretaris Presdir, pasti ia mengetahui penyebab pemecatan Shouta. Apa ini gara-gara dirinya?. Namun tak ada jawaban memuaskan yang Karin dapat dari Himeka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Karin-chan. Aku kemarin hanya diminta mengantarkan surat pada Shouta-san aku juga terkejut jika itu sebenarnya surat pemecatan" Jawab Himeka saat Karin menanyai perihal Shouta.

"Lebih baik Karin-chan menyelesaikan naskah dorama itu. Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu" ucap Himeka saat melihat wajah Karin

"Inspirasiku sedang buntu Himeka-chan. Cerita dorama itu tentang pengalamanku, namun aku belum menemukan akhir yang pas yang sesuai dengan kisahku" jelas Karin pelan

"Lagipula aku kehilangan satu teman tampa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya" tambah Karin.

"Sudah, Sudah. Karin-chan jangan sedih begitu. Aku kan jadi ikutan sedih. Ayo kita pulang bersama" ajak Himeka

"Maaf Himeka-chan. Aku rasa aku ingin lembur hari ini" tolak Karin halus lalu meninggalkan Himeka di ruangannya.

Karin kembali berkutat dengan komputernya, padahal naskah dorama itu tinggal episode terakhir dan sangat sulit bagi Karin untuk menyelesaikannya. Karin terus berusaha berimajinasi tentang akhir yang baik untuk naskahnya. Setelah selesai mengetik beberapa halaman Karin kembali menghapus ketinkannya dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. _Ending_ seperti apa yang disukai penonton? _Sad Ending_ kah? Atau _Happy Ending_?

Sementara itu, Karin hanya memainkan pensil dan figura foto keluarganya. Karin terlihat sangat bosan karena mengambil lembur malam ini. Tampak oleh Karin siluet Takenomaru yang melewati ruangannya.

Karin penasaran kenapa Takenomaru datang seperti orang tergesa-gesa ke perusahaan, lagipua Karena ingin mengetahui alasan dibalik pemecatan Shouta Karin memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Takenomaru selaku presdir perusahaan Hanyou dan mengikutinya sampai ruangan Presdir. Takenomaru lalu masuk ke ruangan presdir dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut. Karin pun berjaan mendekati ruangan presdir tersebut.

"APA YANG BARUSAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Takenomaru didalam sana membuat Karin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya suara lainnya didalam. Karin hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, apa yang terjadi didalam?

"Kau memecat Mizuki Shouta. Apa kau sadar telah melakukan apa?!" bentak Takenomaru lagi

"Aku sadar. Lagipula aku memberinya pekerjaan yang lebih baik" jawab suara itu

"Lebih baik apanya? Kau memecatnya! Dan sebaiknya kau teah menyiapkan aasan yang bagus untuk itu!" tanya Takenomaru

"Yaah.. ia ingin mengambil milikku. Jadi aku memindahkannya ke perusahaanmu. Apa kau puas dengan jawabanku?" ucap suara itu dengan nada santai

"Ya ampun.. Apa aku harus selalu mengurus semua kelakuanmu? bisa-bisa kau bangkrut jika kau terus seperti ini, memecat orang yang sangat berguna untuk kelajutan perusahaanmu. Apa kau benar-benar mengerti masalah bisnis, _Otouto_?" tanya Takenomaru sakratis. Karin mendengar ucapan ' _otouto_ ' dari mulut Takenomaru. Siapa sebenarnya yang didalam sana? Apa yang terjadi?

Tampa basa-basi Karin langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu untuk melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan presdir bersma Takenomaru. Terlihat Takenomaru berbalik kebelakang dan terkejut melihat Karin berdiri didepan pintu. Mata Karin membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya. Bukan hanya Takenomaru yang ia lihat. Tapi wajah yang ia rindukan selama ini dan selalu mengisi bunga tidurnya.

"Nanti akan kulanjutkan memarahimu Otouto. Sebaiknya kalian berbicara berdua" ucap Takenomaru memecah keheningan dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan dua insan itu.

Mereka hanya saling diam, tidak ada satupun yang berniat memulai percakapan. Hanya saling menatap dan berusaha menyampaikan segalanya. Orang itupun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Tepat beberapa langkah dihadapan Karin ia berhenti.

"Dimana sopan santunmu nona Hanazono. Memasuki ruangan Presdir tampa mengetuk terlebih dahulu" ucap orang itu sakratis. Lalu ia maju beberapa langkah.

"Dimana sopan santunmu nona Hanazono. Meninggalkan negara ini tampa kabar" tambah orang itu. Mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca jelas olehnya tatapan biru safir orang itu. Orang itu kembali maju beberapa langkah lagi.

"Dimana sopan santunmu nona Hanazono. Meninggalkan pemuda yang terluka dan setelah sadar ia berusaha menemukanmu. Namun semua jejakmu dinegri ini sudah sempurna terhapus" Karin semakin menunduk mendengar penuturan orang itu.

"Apa kau juga berusaha melupakanku, sama seperti kau melupakan kenangan masa kecilmu" suara yang tadinya tegas berubah menjadi lembut dan orang itu merengkuh Karin dalam dekapannya yang erat. Hancur sudah pertahanan Karin, ia menagis dalam dekapan orang itu.

"Itu samasekali tidak benar! Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu. Melupakan kenangan kita, Kazune-kun" ya benar, orang itu adalah Kazune. Orang yang megisi hatinya delapan tahun yang lalu namun perasaannya tak pernah berubah selama itu. Perlahan Karin mulai tenang dan menghapus air matanya.

"Hufft.. seperti biasa kau selalu menangis selama dua jam" keluh Kazune yang dihadiahi jitakan dibahu oleh Karin yang membuat Kazune meringis kesakitan.

"Sakit tau" ucap Kazune

"Itu balasan karena delapan tahun membuatku mencemaskanmu" balas Karin

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kembali?" tanya Kazune

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Karin pelan

"Aku koma dua bulan setelah kejadian itu" tutur Kazune

"Aku pikir kau…"

"Mati?" potong Kazune

"Tidak bukan itu.." bantah Karin

"Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu diasaat aku ingin memilikimu" ucap Kazune yang sempurna membuat wajah Karin merona merah

"Baka…" Karin kembali menjitak bahu Kazune

"Jadi, karena aku memiliki kesempatan hidup kedua.." Kazune lalu berlutut sambil memegang tangan Karin

"Kau tahu sendiri jika orang sepertiku tidak pandai berkata-kata atau bersikap romantis demi mengambil hati seorang gadis. Sesuai janjiku saat peristiwa itu.. maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kazune. Karin menutup mulutnya menahan tangis namun tetap saja air matanya kembali keluar.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan keluarga kita?" tanya Karin. Kazune terlihat tak suka dengan pertanyaan Karin kembali berdiri dihadapan Karin.

"Jangan menagis lagi. Haruskah dua jam aku menenangkanmu lagi? ini sudah larut malam Hanazono Karin" ucap Kazune

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu" tuntut Karin

"Kau merusak suasana yang susah payah aku bangun" keluh Kazune. Karin lalu mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Kazune. Dengan siagap Kazune menahan tinju itu dan mulai bercerita. Kazune mengandeng tangan Karin untuk mengantarnya pulang. Selama perjalananlah Kazune bercerita semuanya.

Karin mengetahui bahwa Rika dikembalikan kerumah sakit karena penyakit kejiwaanya yang sama seperti yang diceritakan Jin dulu. Karasuma Kirihto dipenjara seumur hidup karena pembunuhan dan rencana pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Karasuma Kirihto pun mengakui semua yang ia lakukan dihadapan media. Michiru yang dua tahun lalu barusaja lulus dari universitas langsung diangkat menjadi kepala sekolah SHS selaku pemegang saham terbesar.

Dua tahun yang lalu juga Kazune membangun Hanayou ent. dari awal. Kazune juga mengatakan bahwa perusahaannya juga sebagai symbol perdamaian antara keluarga Kujyou dengan Hanazono. Oleh karena itu diberi nama 'Hanayou' gabungan dari Hanazono-Kujyou. Perusahaan ini juga sangat terkenal dikancah hiburan televisi Jepang.

Mereka bedua sudah sampai di apartemen Karin. Kazune barjalan mengikuti Karin sampai depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Sudah, pulang sana" ucap Karin

"Pulang kemana?" tanya Kazune dengan wajah datarnya

"Kerumahmu-lah" jawab Karin

"Rumahku kan disini."

"Dimana?"

"Masih sama, sisebelah kamarmu" jawab Kazune singkat.

"Eeeeh. kau serius?" satu lagi pernyataan Kazune yang mengejutkan Karin. Ternyata setelah Kazune sembuh total dari kejadian itu ia kembali tinggal diapartemen ini dan tidak bersama orang tuanya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku setelah berbulan-bulan?" tanya Karin

"Banyak yang perlu aku persiapkan"

"Seperti?" tanya Karin lagi

"Hatiku.."

"Kenapa?"

"Minsalnya kau sudah melupakanku, atau ada pemuda lain dihatimu. Tentu saja aku harus mempersiapkan jika aku harus terluka"

"Termasuk memecat Shouta-san?"

"Sedikit, tapi ia memang lebih cocok di perusahaan Nii-san. Gajinya juga lebih besar. Dan ia tidak menggangumu lagi"

"Ck protektif sekali" komentar Karin

"Masuklah. Dan persiapkan dirimu untuk lusa" ucap Kazune membuka kunci kamarnya

"Lusa? Ulang tahun perusahaan?" tanya Karin mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk lusa

"Bukan.." Kazune terlihat menunduk sambil mememutar gagang pintunya

"Lalu apa?"

"Pernikahan kita" setelah menjawab pertanyaan Karin secepat kilat Kazune langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Heee… Kazunee-kun.. jelaskan padaku.. apa maksudmu?"

'Kami-sama.. apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikirannya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Pernikahan? Lusa? Yang benar saja' pikir Karin.

Semalaman Karin tidak bisa tertidur tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan lusa. Dan setelah sinar bulan berganti dengan cahaya sang mentari, dan pertanyaan yang berputar di otak Karin juga berganti menjadi apa yang harus ia lakukan besok?

Setelah membersihkan badan dan sarapan Karin sama sekali tidak beniat meninggalkan sofa yang ia duduki ini meskipun harus berangkat kerja. Sampai akhirnya ada yang menekan bel apartemen Karin, dengan terpaksa Karin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa?" ucap Karin

"Okaa-san!" ucap Karin melihat ibunya tersenyum tampa pikir panjang Karin langsung memeluk Hanazono Misha. Karin lalu mempersilahkan Okaa-sannya duduk dan menyuguhkan jus sebagai minuman untuk sang ibu.

"Mana koper Okaa-san?" tanya Karin

"Di Osaka" jawab Misha enteng

"Jadi, Okaa-san tidak datang menemaniku disini" ucap Karin sedih

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menemani anakku yang besok akan menikah ini" jawab Misha sambil mengelus surai brunette Karin.

"Jadi benar aku akan menikah besok" Karin semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei. Dengarkan Okaa-san sayang" ucap Misha seraya memegang pipi anaknya membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan

"Maaf-kan Okaa-san tidak memberitahukan ini sebelumnya. Tapi Kazune-kun meminta merahasiakan hal ini sampai ia selesai mempersiapkan segalanya"

"Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana jika aku mencintai pria lain sebelum bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Karin-chan tahu dengan pasti alasannya kan sayang? Lagipula Kazune-kun sudah melamarmu dari setahun yang lalu" Karin masih terdiam mendengar penuturan ibunya

"Okaa-san juga terkejut bagaimana bisa ia melewati sikap keras ayahmu. Bahkan dari semua pemuda yang berani melamar putri keluarga Hanazono hanya Kazune-kun yang melewati ujian itu" tambah Misha

"Otou-sama menyetujuinya?" tanya Karin. Misha lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Ia menunjukkan kemapanan, tanggung jawabnya dan ketulusannya kepada Karin-chan secara bersamaan. Jadi ia lah yang terbaik bagimu sayang"

"Tapi Okaa-san.."

"Ia juga sangat mencintaimu makanya ia mengorbankan dirinya saat peritiwa itu" tambah Misha lagi. Karin menangis dipelukan Okaa-sannya. Jika ia harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi membuat hatinya sakit. Kazune di tikam oleh tiga peluru tepat dihadapannya, darah segar yang waktu itu juga membekas di telapak tangannya juga membekas jelas pada ingatannya.

"Tepat sepeti perkataannya, Karin-chan akan ragu dan menangis lagi. ia sangat mengenalmu" ucap Misha setelah melihat Karin mulai tenang. Misha lalu mengajak Karin mencoba gaun pengantinnya disebuah butik terkenal dan Karin menyetujuinya.

Rupanya butik yang dikatakan Misha adalah milik Ami, sepupunya Michiru sekaligus sahabatnya. Kazune sudah memesan gaun untuk Karin disana dan Karin hanya tinggal mencobanya. Gaun itu terlihat sangat sempurna dipakai Karin, gaun dengan hiasan simple namun terlihat mewah jika dipakai.

"Calon suamimu itu sangat nekat" ucap Ami membantu Karin melepaskan gaunnya

"Aku tahu" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum simpul

"Sudah kukira ia akan mempercepat pernikahannya. Untung saja gaun ini sudah selesai" ucap Ami

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. kupikir hanya tidak secpat ini"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" Karin menyetujui ucapan Ami

"Sejak kapan ia menyiapkan ini semua?" Tanya Karin

"Kalau memesan pakaian pernikahan kalian padaku sejak setahun yang lalu. Setahuku semua perlengkapan pernikahan lainnya juga sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna" jelas Ami

"Bagaimana bisa?" Karin tidak percaya Kazune melakukan ini semenjak ia mendapat persetujuan oleh Otou-sama Karin.

"Apa kau tidak mengetahui kalau kau itu menikahi siapa? Manusia paling abnormal yang pernah kukenal. Yaah sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan besar pastinya" penuturan Ami melahirkan gelak tawa diantara keduanya

Hari yang paling mendebarkan yang pernah Karin rasakan sudah datang. Karin sedang terpaku melihat riasannya didepan cermin. Hanya tinggal dua jam lagi dan itu tidaklah sebentar. Otou-sama dan Okaa-san Karin sudah menemani Karin sejak tadi malam dan itu membuat Karin sedikit lebih tenang.

"Waah.. Karin-chan Kawaiii" seru Himeka saat memasuki ruang rias Karin

"Himeka-chan! Aku merindukanmu" ucap Karin sembari memeluk Himeka

"Hanazono-san tidak merindukanku?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Himeka orang itu tampak menggendong seorang balita.

"Ka..lin ba-san" ucap balita itu

"Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu Micchi. Haai Miyuki-chan.. dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Karin

"Huff untunglah aku menemukan kalian" ucap Miyon yang barusaja masuk

"Waa Miyon-chan"

"Selamat ya Karin-chan. Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa bersatu kembali" Miyon membalas pelukan Karin

"Hehe iya Miyon-chan. Yuuki dimana?"

"Diruangan Kujyou-kun. Kuga Jin juga datang lho"

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Miyon.

"Hei jangan lupakan kami" ucap Michiru yang merasa diacuhkan

"Aku tidak melupakanmu" cibir Karin

"Oia sampai lupa. Perkenalkan ini istriku Nishikiori Himeka" ucap Michiru menggandeng tangan Himeka. Wajah Karin terkejut dan Miyon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Hee hee Aku sebenarnya juga sepupu Kazune-chan. Waktu pertama kali Kazune-chan siuman, saat itu aku yang menjaganya dan itulah pertama kali aku mendengar namamu. Ia terus bertanya 'Dimana Karin', 'apa Karin selamat?' atau 'aku harus menemui Karin!' padahal kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan" jelas Himeka membuat raut wajah Karin sedikit berubah.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. bukannya Karin-chan sudah berdamai dengan kenangan itu? Masih ada masa depan yang harus dipikirkan" ucap Miyon sambil menepuk punggung Karin

"Gomen ne Karin-chan" sesal Himeka

"Hehe aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Karin sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Karin. Sudah saatnya" ucap Kotarou yang membuka pintu ruang rias Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Karin berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Otou-sama nya dan memasuki ruangan resepsi pernikaan. Mata kedua insan itu pun bertemu, sepertinya satu hari saja tidak berjumpa mereka tak mampu menahan rindu.

Karin lalu berdiri tepat disebelah calon suaminya. Pemuda beriris safir itu tengah memandangnya dengan intens, pemuda itu membisikan sesuatu yang menggelitik pendengarnannya.

"Kau cantik… _anata_ " bisikan itu membuat rona merah sempurna di wajah Karin. Acara pernikahan berlangsung khidmat tampa gangguan. Saat acara resepsi hanya keluarga dekat yang diundang serta beberapa relasi bisnis dari kedua keluarga. Mereka berdua sekarang telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Hai Karin! Selamat ya" ucap Jin sambil menggandeng tangan seorang gadis dibelakangnya.

"Hehe Arigatou Jin-kun" balas Karin sambil tersenyum.

"Haruskah aku menyanyi di pesta ini? Pasti lebih seru!" ucap Jin antusias

"Dan kau akan mengusir semua tamuku" balas Kazune sakratis

"Aku tidak bicara padamu Kujyou. Hee ini kenalkan tunanganku" Jin lalu memperkenalkan gadis yang sedari tadi ia gandeng

"Kujyou Kazusa. Salam kenal Karin-chan. Boleh ku panggil begitu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama ya Kazusa-chan, kita tidak banyak bicara saat itu" ucap Karin sambil mengingat kembali kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Kazusa, adik kembar suaminya.

"Kazune-nii-san langsung saja membawa mu pergi" sambung Kazusa sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Jin. Karin dan Kazusa tersenyum lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Jin dan Kazusa lalu pamit untuk menyapa tamu-tamu yang lain. Karin memandang semua yang hadir pada pernikahannya ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan menikah secepat ini dan dengan orang yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Senang?" tanya suara bass disebelahnya

"Tidak juga" jawab Karin seadanya

"Kenapa?" tanya Kazune lagi. Karin hanya diam memandang tamu undangan yang tengah bersuka cita.

"Gomen na" ucap Kazune pelan yang membuat Karin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Untuk apa Kazune-kun minta maaf?" tanya Karin

"Semua yang kulakukan. Aku yang pemaksa, aku yang egois, aku yang protektif, dan juga pernikahan ini" jawab Kazune pelan

"Sudahlah.. jangan dibahas lagi" Karin sungguh merasa bersalah membuat wajah pemuda yang ia cintai ini terlihat murung.

"Setahun ini aku berusaha mendapatkan restu dari keluarga kita, hidup dengan angan-angan bahwa aku akan bahagia nanti bersamamu… namun aku melupakan hal yang sangat penting.. aku melupakan pendapatmu. Aku egois kan?" pernyataan Kazune sukses membuat mata Karin berkaca-kaca. Karin lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Bukan begitu. Bukannya kau sangat tahu jalan pikiranku? Mana mungkin aku disini jika aku tidak bahagia ditambah lagi aku terlalu mencintai pemuda bersurai pirang dengan mata biru safirnya yang hanya memikirkan Onee-sama barusan, akan lebih menyenangkan jika Onee-sama disini" jelas Karin

"Nanao-san disini kok" ucap Kazune yang membuat Karin mendongak menatapnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Karin

"Dihati orang-orang yang mengenangnya. Ia akan senang melihat adik yang sangat ia sayangi bahagia setelah menjadi korban dari ketamakkan mereka." Ucap Kazune yang dibenarkan oleh Karin. Jari jemari mereka saing bertaut erat seakan tidak ingin meepaskannya barang sedetikpun. Tak akan ada yang rela untuk memisahkan Karin dan Kazune lagi.

.

.

 _We and They_. Ini kisah antara kita dan mereka. Merekalah yang membuat cerita ini menjadi begitu rumit. Mereka yang menciptakan konflik ini sehingga membuat kita secara tidak langsung menjadi korban. Saling mengejar kehidupan dunia yang fana hingga tampa mereka sadari orang-orang disekitar mereka juga terkena imbasnya.

Kita juga terjebak didalam kebencian yang telah mereka ciptakan. Seperti Kazune yang dulunya membenci Karin. Namun itu semua terlewati dan sekarang kita saling mencintai dan tidak akan terpisahkan. Ada banyak hal yang telah kita pelajari. Tetapi ada satu yang ingin aku katakan padamu..

'masa lalu itu memang menyakitkan. Namun, kamu bisa memilih untuk lari darinya atau belajar darinya' aku pernah lari dari masa lalu, tapi malah hal itu lebih membuatku sakit. Belajarlah dari masalalu dan hadapi apapun yang ada dimasa depan. Ini kisahku.. Kisah kita dan mereka.. bagaimana dengan kisahmu?

Hanazono Karin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..OWARI..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Huaa.. akhirnya selesai juga.. ini Fic pertama FiFa dengan 10 chappy pas.. gimana? Gimana? Dapat '** _ **feel**_ **'nya gak?.. FiFa juga masuk-in cerita susahnya FiFa buat 'ending' yang pas.. semoga memuaskan Reader-sama^^..**

 **Saat nya ngasih Feedback nih buat para reviewer :D**

 **Fujimoto Hanami: Ding Dong! Hanami-san betuul.. sebenarnya Takenomaru mengganti-in Kazune cuma saat harus berhadapan dengan Karin.. Kazune grogi pas ketemu sama Karin lagi setelah sekian lama :3.. hehe Arigatou ne udah review^^**

 **Ayu: hehe syukurlah cerita FiFa bisa bikin Ayu-san penasaran.. ini udah FiFa lanjut kok,, baca ya.. n' review lagi.. Thank you very much for review^^**

 **Ananda: ini chappy berikutnya.. baca ya?.. Arigatou udah review^^**

 **Harune Mio: iyaa.. Updatenya gak lama-lama kok.. Yoshaa.. FiFa akan tetap semangat demi FanFic inii.. baca lanjutannya yaa.. Arigatou udah review^^**

 **Silent Reader: klo Silent Reader-san kepo.. baca lanjutannya yaa.. trus review lagi^^ klo masalah bikin akun klik aja 'sign up' di pojok kanan atas.. yaa tingga isi formuirnya n' aktivasi akun.. Thank You very much for review^^**

 **Aisha958: semoga Aisha-chan ngerti sama chappy ini n' semua pertanyaan yang Aisha-chan tanya udah terjawab di chappy 10 ini.. oia istri Micchi itu Himeka.. mereka berdua lumayan cocok kok.. baca chappy 10 yaa… Arigatou udah Review^^**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di story berikutnya Reader-sama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih banyak kepada Minna-sama  
yang udah membaca cerita ini dari awal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks for Reviewer^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **See ya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okee.. langung kik aja tombol review dibawah.. oke?**


End file.
